Its Never Over
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sequel to Its Always Been You* Season 2 with lots of changes. Dean is dealing with the loss of his father, Trish is struggling with her growing powers and an old friend comes back to be with Sam. What struggles will the couples face? DeacOC SamSarah
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own supernatural**

**Chapter 1**

The possessed truck driver opened his door and stepped out of the semi and his eyes were black. Inside the Impala, both John and Dean are unconscious. Sam opened his eyes, his face was bloody and beaten up.

"Trish came you hear me"

"Y…Yeah its……a…..demon" Trish had a hard time getting out and Sam turned to took as the truck driver ripped the driver side door off its hinges.

"Get back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to God."

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else." Sam raised the Colt and cocks it.

"You wanna bet?" The driver says nothing. Suddenly, he screamed and an enormous cloud of black smoke came out of his mouth. The truck driver fell to his knees until the demon completely left his body. Sam lowered the gun and lays back in his seat, exhausted. The truck driver looked up and saw the car wreck.

"Oh my God, Did I do this?"

"Dad! Dean? Dean!"

"He's…….not moving…….Sam" Trish said and looked back over at Dean touched his face "Pl…..please wake up"

The truck driver call 911 and it was daylight when they got there. Several paramedics have transferred them all to stretchers and were rushing them to the ambulance.

"Tell me if they're okay." Sam said

"You have to stay still."

"Are they even alive?!" He yelled but no one would answer.

* * *

Dean sat up in his bed and looked around. He up and went into the hall was and looked around.

"Sam? Dad? Trish? Anybody?" he made his way down a flight of stairs and walked to the front desk, where a receptionist is working.]

"Excuse me. Hi. I think I was in a car accident with my dad and my brother and girlfriend. I just need to find them." The receptionist completely ignored him. " Hello?" He waved his hands in front of her face, but he got nothing.

He began searching the hallways and panicked. He entered a room and was shocked at what he saw. Laying on the bed, unconscious, is himself. He is hooked up to several machines, and there are many tubes attached to his body. Dean looked down at his own body, confused. Sam came in the room, with several bruises on his face, and saw Dean in a coma. Although Sam can't see Dean, he still starts talking.

"_Sammy. You look good, considering, where's Dad and Trish are they ok" _

"Oh, no." Sam said and looked at Dean

"_Man, tell me you can hear me. Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whisperin' or something or go get Trish she can hear me"_

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like, your sister is already with him" a doctor said and walked out.

"_Oh, thank God." _

"Doc, what about my brother?"

"Well, he sustained serious injury , blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up……_if_ he wakes up."

"_Screw you, doc, I'm waking up!" _

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

"_Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine. Sam?"_ Sam stared sadly at Dean. He went down the hall and into Johns room and saw Trish standing beside the bed.

"Thank god" Sam said and hugged her.

"How's Dean" she asked and he said nothing "Sam talk to me"

"He's……..uh………..he's two doors down you can go see him if you want" she new this wasn't good and went down the hall.

"All right, here. Give them my insurance." John said and

"Elroy McGillicuddy?"

"And his two loving sons and daughter. So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone, But, Sam…I don't know if you're going to find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before."

"Well, that was one in a million."

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every 's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right, you've got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's, like, an hour out. He's going to tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I got it covered."

"Here. I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection." Sam went to leave, but stopped

"Hey, Dad? You know the demon …….. he said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." Sam nodded and leaves. Dean had been watching them the whole time. He looks at John curiously.

"_Well, you sure know something". _

Trish was sitting by Dean and holding his hand and crying. When Dean came in he sat down on her bed beside her.

"_Come on Trish tell me you can hear me or something" she_ couldn't

"Dean……..you need to wake up ok, I can't do this without you. You told me when this was over I had to marry you and that's going to be hard to do if you're………" she trailed off and cried harder

"_Trish don't do this, I'm going to be fine, I love you Baby" _Dean said and tried to touch her and she turned around.

"Dean?"

"_It's me, please tell me you hear me"_ she turned and looked back at his body. Something was not right here.

* * *

"Oh, man. Dean is going to be pissed." Sam said and looked at the car. The entire right side is completely destroyed.

"Look, Sam…this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap." Sam takes his smashed laptop out of the car.

"No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's going to want to fix this."

"There's nothing _to _fix. The frame's a pretzel, the engine's ruined………….. barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…" He trailed off, knowing he's now talking about Dean, not the car.

"Okay. You got it"

"Here. Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him."

"What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon, What?"

"Nothing. It's just, uh…"

"Bobby. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll get it and Tell Trish I will be there soon."

"Ok" Sam watched Bobby walk off and knew something was going on.

* * *

John is sitting by Deans bed with Trish, watching him in his coma. Dean watched them sit there.

"_Come on, Dad. You got to help me. I got to get better; I got to get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything? I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything, I've given everything I've ever had except Trish and even I had to let her go once, And now you're just going to sit there, and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?_

When Sam got back John was back in his room. He entered with a bag of items John wanted. Dean, who is also there, began talking. to SAM.]

"_Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me, man. There's something going on here. Now you got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!"_

Trish walked in as Sam slammed the bag down.

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!"

"Come on you to not now" she said

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"_No, no, no. Guys, don't do this! Trish you need to stop them" _

"come on please don't do this now"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." He snapped at Sam

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

"It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too!"

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Don't you blame him John its not his fault" Trish yelled

"_Shut up, all of you!"_

"Don't you raise your voice at me and don't tell me how to talk to my son"

"Don't yell at her"

"I should have never taken both of you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!"

"_I said, "Shut up!"_ Dean knocked over a glass of water .The glass shattered. The three of them went silent, staring at the water in shock. "_Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother". _

As they all continued staring, Dean suddenly fell to his knees in pain. His body began to flicker, almost as if he isn't real.

"Something's going on out there. " John said and Sam and Trish took off

"The doctors are using a defibrillator on Dean, trying to find a pulse. Sam and Trish watched from the doorway, in tears.

There was a creature hovering like a ghost above Deans body and he saw it.

"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!" He walked over to his bed, near the creature.

He yells so loudly that his voice echoes slightly in the room. Sam and Trish are able to hear him faintly, and they looked around the room, shocked. Dean grabbed the creature, and it throws him into the wall. The creature left the room.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." A nurse said and Sam and Trish were relieved.

"_Don't worry Trish, I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." _Suddenly, Dean can hear a woman screaming_._

"_Can't you see me?! Why won't you look at me?!" _

"_Now what?"_ He went to look for her. He found her in another stairwell as she tried to get someone's attention. They can't see her either.

"_Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!" _

"_Can you see me?" Dean said and she turned around." _

"_Yeah" _

"_All right, just calm down. What's your name?" _

"_Tessa." _

"_Okay, good, Tessa. I'm Dean." _

"_What's happening to me? Am I…….. am I dead?" _

"That sort of depends."

Dean and Tessa watch as her mother kneels by her bed, looking at her body.

"_I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy." _

"_I hate to bear bad news, but…I think there were some complications." _

"_It's just a dream, that's all. This is just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream." _

"_Tessa, it's not a dream." _

"_Then what else could it be?" _

"_You ever heard of an out-of-body experience? _

"_What are you, some New Age-y guy?" _

"_You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. It's got a lot of different names, bilocation, crisis apparitions, fetches. I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits…of people close to death." _

"_So we're gonna die?" _

"_No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, you can snap right back in there and wake up."_

* * *

Sam and Trish went back to Johns room and tried to explain what happened.

"What do you mean you felt something?"

"I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam said

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Trish said and went to leave

"Where are you goin'?" Sam asked

"I got to pick something up something at the house. I'll be back."

When she got back she walked into Dean's room and Sam was in there.

"Trish what are you doing"

"Just trying something" she walked over to Dean's body and looked down.

"Hey Dean, I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk." She took a Ouija board out of the bag.

"_Oh, you got to be kidding me."_ Dean said and Sam smiled. They both walk over and sat down on the floor.

"Dean, are you here?" Sam asked

"_God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party."_ He sat down cross-legged, across from Sam and Trish. "_All right, Trish, This isn't gonna_ _work."_ He placed his fingers on the other side of the planchette and moves it to the word "Yes". As he does this, Sams eyes light up, and Dean seemed shocked. _"I'll be damned." _

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam said and Trish cried

"_Damn straight."_ He began to move the planchette to different letters on the board and Trish watched it.

D….O…N…T……C….R….Y………L…..O…..V….E…..U

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes. "Always" she said and it started moving again.

"Dean, what? H…U… N Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" Dean moved the planchette to the word "Yes". " Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting, do you know what it is?"

"_One question at a time, dude." _

"What is it?"

R……E…..A….P

"A reaper. Dean? Is it after you?" Trish asked and Dean moved the planchette to the word "Yes", then took his hands off. "If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it."

"There's got to be a way. There's got to be a way. John will know what to do." They got up and left the room. When they got to Johns room. He was gone.

* * *

John entered a boiler room with a duffel bag full of supplies. He walked to the middle of the room and sets the bag down, taking out a piece of chalk. With the chalk, he begins drawing a large symbol on the floor. When he finished John he lit some candle and began to speak in Latin. He used a knife to slice his hand open. When he is done speaking, he lights a match and threw it into a bowl, sending sparks shooting in the air for a moment. A second later, a janitor grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?"

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on, you follow me." He began walking away. Smirking, John took out the Colt and raises it.

"Hey, how stupid do you think I am?" The janitor grinned and his eyes change to yellow.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that? I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidal wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss, and you've only got one try, don't ya? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you, I want to make a deal.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet. But you got to help Dean. You got to bring him back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat, And neither is your other son, of course. But that Trish……..she could be a pain in the ass but man Deans a lucky man. But back to Sam, You know the truth, right? About Sammy and the other children?

"Yeah. I've known for a while"

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good, And before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want. As much as that gun…… maybe more."

"I wont give her to you"

"Fine then Dean dies" He started to walk away

"Wait…………take me"

"Are you giving up your own life for her or Dean"

"Both….do we have a deal?"

* * *

Dean watched as Sam and Trish entered and sat next to his body on the bed.

"Hey. So, Dad wasn't in his room, But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something in here.

"_Thanks for not giving up on me, you guys." _As Sam turned to the page on reapers, Dean begins reading and noticed something. " _Son of a bitch_. Dean walked down to Tessa's room and found her sitting calmly on her bed. She was no longer in hospital pajamas, but she was dressed in a very nice outfit.

"Hi, Dean."

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say…a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met."

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

"I should've known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours was far too laidback for a dead chick. But you know, the mother and the body……. I'm still tryingto figure that one out."

"It's my sandbox. I can make you see whatever I want."

"What is this, like, a turn-on for you? Huh? Toying with me?"

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out -- kind of hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear, It's your time to go, Dean, And you're living on borrowed time already."

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before…but you've got to make an exception. You've got to cut me a break."

"Stage three….bargaining."

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this…war. And they need me."

"The fight's over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. Dean, you're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave, victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brother and Trish…….they could die without me."

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. Nothing you can do about it, It's an honorable death……. a warrior's death."

"I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks, I'm pretty happy with my one non virgin."

"That's funny. You're very cute."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. I mean, my corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die…….No. I'm not going with you. I don't care what you do."

"Well…like you said, there's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years, disembodied, scared. And over the decades, it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

"What are you saying?"

"Dean…how do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go, and they can't move on. And you're about to become one ….. the same thing you hunt."

"It's time to put the pain behind you."

"And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punch line, Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to?"

Before he could speak, the lights in the room began flickering. They get up off the bed.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it." Suddenly, an enormous cloud of black smoke began to come through the air vent.]

"What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!"

"What's happening?!" Tessa screamed as the smoke enters her mouth. When all of it is inside her, she turned to Dean, and her eyes are yellow.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." She moveed over to him and puts her hand on his head. He screamed, and in his own hospital room, he wakes up and begans gagging on the tube down his throat. Sam and Trish were shocked.

"Help! I need help!" Sam said and ran out of the room.

* * *

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you." The doctor said and left the room. Trish was sitting beside Dean.

"So you said a reaper was after me?.How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." John entered and knocked on the door.

"How you feelin', dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean said

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Trish knew something was wrong and John need to talk to Dean.

"Hey Sam lets go get John some coffe or something" She kissed Deans head and walked out with Sam. John walked over to Dean and smiled.

"You know, when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you'd…come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd say, "It's okay, Dad….. Dean…I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you take care of Trish, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once……..I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you.

"Is this really you talkin?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me……….I want you to have this" John pulled a set of ring out of his pocket. "Theses were your mothers and I want you to have them. I have a feeling you may need them one day." Dean took the ring and looked at his dad.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" John moved closer to him and laid his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy and Trish, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Dean." He leaned down and whispers something to Dean "Save them and if you cant save them both……..you mat have to kill Sam, keep Trish Safe." Dean looked up at his dad and was shocked. John smiled and left the room.

* * *

Sam and Trish were walking back with some coffee. They passed one of the rooms; they stopped in their tracks when he sees John on the floor. Sam ran in and Trish ran to get a doctor. Dean get up and walked to see them starting CPR.

"Okay, let's try again –- an amp of atropine."

"Come on." Dean Sam and Trish watched tearfully as the doctors try a few more times.

"Okay. Stop compression."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it, Time of death …….10:41 AM."

****So Season 2 has started. Review and let me know what you think please please : )** **


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N First I want to thank you guys so much for the great review, It really made me happy. Also I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have had one of those months that anything that can go wrong has gone wrong but Im back and hopefully I will be able to update at least once maybe even two times a week. Hope you enjoy this next chapter:)**

**Chapter 2**

Trish, Sam and Dean were watching as they burned John's dead body on a pyre. Trish and Sam were both sobbing as they looked on. Dean, however, is stoic. He stares, unmoving, at the body.

"Before…before he… Did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked

" No..... Nothing'." Dean said and they were all silent. As Dean stared at the body, a single tear rolled down his cheek and Trish saw he was hurting. Dean was never one to show emotion and she knew now would be no exception.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Dean was outside working on the Impala when Sam approached him.

"How's the car coming along?"

"Slow"

"Yeah? Need any help?"

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass"

"Need anything else then?"

"Stop it, Sam, Stop asking if I need anything; stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right. Dean, it's just…we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once to me or Trish.

"You know what, you're right. Come here. I'm going to lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug –- maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead! The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this damn car!

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Are you making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? 'Cause I sure ain't. But you know what, when we do finally find it –- oh no, wait. Like you said, the Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know what? The only thing I can do is I can work on the car."

"Well, we've got something, all right? That's what I came out here to tell you." He took a cell phone out of his pocket." It's one of Dad's old phones. It took Trish a while, but she cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this.

John, it's Ellen…again. Look, don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me.

"That message is four months old."

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah, ran a trace on the phone number, and I got an address."

"Go get Trish and Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

"Why don't you go get her, you have barley talked to her in a week"

"Sam just stay out of it ok, all she wants to do is try and force me to talk about my feeling and I just can't deal with that right now"

"Fine but sooner or later you're going to have to talk to someone. Has it ever accrued to you maybe she need to talk?"

"That's what she has you for" Sam just rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew Dean was hurting bad but that was no reason for him to shut Trish out. She was family and so was Bobby and now that was all they had left.

Sam went in and found Trish and told her they were leavening and she went to pack a few things. Bobby gave them keys to a van and they headed to Harvelles.

**HARVELLE'S ROADHOUSE**.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

"It's the only car Dad had running so stop bitching for once." Trish said and they got out of the minivan and looked around the outside of the building. They didn't see anyone so they picked the lock and walked in. They noticed a man sleeping on the pool table, and they move closer to him.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." Trish said

Sam went to look around in another room while Dean stays by the bar and Trish went back outside to look around. After a moment, Dean felt something pressed against his back.

"Please let that be a rifle"

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, Miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it right against their back. 'Because it makes it real easy to do......." He turned around and swipes the gun out of her hands. "that." She punched him and grabbed the gun back.

"Sam! I need some help in here! I can't see, I can't even see." Sam enters with his hands on his head. He is followed by a woman, who is pointing a gun at him.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't right now. I'm, uh…a little tied up." Trish had heard all the commotion a walked in to see both Sam and Dean being held at gun point and she froze as Ellen began to speak

"Sam? Dean?.....Winchester?" Ellen smiled and lowered the gun at looked at Trish. "And you must be Trish, I havent seen you in years."

"Good to see you to Ellen.......Jo"

"So these two must be John Winchesters boys"

"Wait you know them and you didn't say anything Trish?" Dean asked

"I just thought it would be fun to watch trying to be all sneaky"

"Your funny..........I think she broke my nose....You're not going to hit me again, are you?"

"Depends" Jo said and walked around him over to Trish. "Long time no see there Trish"

"You to Jo.....staying out of trouble I hope"

"You know it" The two smiled at each other and Dean looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Can you two have your little tea party later" They looked back at him and Jo smiled. She could definitely see what Trish saw in him but Trish didn't like the way Jo was looking at him. Ellen went around the bar and grabbed Dean some ice for his nose.

"You called our dad and said you could help –- help with what?"

"Well…the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

"Was there an article in The Demon Hunter's Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen said

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if......... He didn't send you....... He is all right, isn't he?"

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um...just got him before he got it, I guess." Sam said because he knew it was something Dean didn't like to talk about.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean snapped

"So, look, if you can help…we could use all the help we can get." Trish said

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

Ellen yells at The man who was sleeping on the pool table and he woke up.

"What? Closin' time?" ash said and got up and walked over to the bar. Trish cought his eye and he walked over to her.

"Just couldnt stay away from me huh?"

"Guess not Ash, your just.....one of a kind"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked Jo

"He's a genius."

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean said and Trish snacked him in the arm.

"Please don't be a dick....ok" she said and Ash looked at Dean.

"I like you."

Dean sat down and slides a folder over to Ash.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it." ASH opened the folder and began looking through the stack of papers.

Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could."

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They're signs –- omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's going to take time. Uh, give me.......…fifty-one hours." He gathered the research and begins walking away.

"By the way, I, uh…I dig the haircut." Dean said and Ash turned around.

"All business up front, party in the back."

Sam was sitting at the bar and noticed a folder behind the bar and asked Ellen to see it. It was several newspaper clipping. Sam and Trish looked through it and realized it could be a case.

Jo was cleaning some tables and Dean got up and went over with her and sat down.

"How'd your mom get into this stuff, anyway?"

"My dad. He was a hunter. He passed away. It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"So, I guess I got fifty-one hours to waste. Maybe tonight, we should, uh…no, you know what, never mind........wrong place, wrong time."

"You know, I thought you were going to toss me some cheap pickup line. Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six-pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"What a bunch of scumbags."

"But not you?"

"I guess not."

"You might want to tell that to Trish, she looks pretty pissed right now" Jo said and Dean looked up to see Trish staring at him. She could hear everything loud and clear and the only reason he didn't finish what he was saying to Jo was because she was there and that hurt. He didn't plan on hitting on Jo it just happened. Trish told Ellen bye and went outside to wait. Sam told Dean what they had found and they headed out. Trish was standing beside the van and Dean walked up to her.

"What the hells your problem"

"In one word..........you" she said and got in the van.

* * *

They were driving as Sam went over all the information they had found. All the victim had visited the same carnival and all the children were left unharmed and told the cops it was a clown that killed their parents.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"I know what you're thinking, Sam. "Why did it have to be clowns?""

"Give me a break.....At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill."

"So Trish did you find out if these types of murders ever happen before?" Sam asked

"According to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O. –- it happened three different times, three different locales."

'That's weird, though. I mean, if it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale -- a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them." Dean said

"Great. A paranormal scavenger hunt."

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job".

So?

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think taking this job –- it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?" Dean said nothing for a moment and he didn't have to_** "since when to you care"**_ she hurt him think and it pissed her off even more. Trish was so tired of Dean thinking he was the only one who loved John and sooner or later he was going to lose it and she really didn't want to be around when that happened.

* * *

They pulled up in the minivan and look around. They spot two clowns a few yards away. A few minutes later, they have got out of the van an Trish over heard someone talking.

" there were two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them." She said

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object …..it's like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything." Sam said

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything.'

"Oh, good. That's nice and inconspicuous." Trish said when she noticed a help wanted sign. "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

They entered a tent. A man called the Amazing Papazian, is wearing sunglasses, throwing knives against the wall.

'Excuse me, We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked not realizing the man was blind

"What is that ………some kind of joke?" the man said

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I-I didn't……"

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?"

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean said and looked at Trish

"Not really."

"Hey is there a problem?" They turned to see another small person who has entered the tent.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No, I don't." Dean said

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

"Little? You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sam and Trish cracked up as they watched them gang up on Dean.

They left the tent and finally found Mr. Coopers office and went in.

"You guys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat. We got all kinds of local trouble."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever work the circuit before?"

"Uh, yes, sir …… last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam said

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-and-S men?"

"Yeah, a little bit of everything, I guess."

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work. And Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." He laughed as Sam glared at him.

"You see that picture? …..That's my Daddy."

"You look just like him." Trish said

"He was in the business –- ran a freak show till they outlawed 'em most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two…you should go to school, find a couple of girls, have 2.5 kids –- live regular."

"Sir…we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam said and they got the job and They headed back to the car.

"That whole, uh, "I don't want to go back to school" thing –- you just saying' that to Cooper, or were you…you know, saying it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were going to take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having' second thoughts."

"Really?'

"Yeah, I think…Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job." Sam said and Trish knew what was coming and signed.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam."

"Dean stop it"

"You stay out of this Trish, its none of your business" Dean snapped and she looked at Sam

"Since he died. Okay? And don't talk to her that way. You have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't have a problem at all." Dena said and walked away

* * *

The next day at the carnival they slip up and look around. They finally met back up a few minutes later.

"Mommy, look at the clown." They turned to see a little girl pointing at something

"What clown? ……….Come on, sweetie. Come on." She leads her daughter away. The three exchanged a look.

Later that night, they pulled up outside the girl's home. A few hours later, the girl's house is dark. Dean and Trish were asleep in the minivan while Sam watched the house. Suddenly, the light in the girl's living room turned on.

"Dean…..Trish wake up" they sat up and watched the girl as she passed through the living room and went to open her front door. The clown from the carnival was standing there. She took the clowns hand and lead him in. they jumped out od the van and ran in. Trish grabbed the little girl to shield her as Sam and Dean went after the clown.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and the clown turned to Dean, who shot him with rock salt. The clown collapsed on the floor while the girl screamed. The clown got up but before Dean can shoot it, the clown disappeared and crashed through the glass door. The girl's parents ran into the room.

The parents started yelling and The all ran out of the house.

They hid the van in the woods and removed the licenses plate and began walking. Sam grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling" Dean asked

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey, you think, uh…you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?

"No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a fallin' out with just about everybody?................ Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talkin' about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like the two of you ……"

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right, Trish is your girlfriend……… we just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay! I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwin' punches. These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, "Oh, what would Dad want me to do?" Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little, too late, and you Trish you don't know what we're going through ok, you still have you dad and plus………anytime things get a little hard for you, you run away and refuse to talk about so don't give me your crap"

"What the fuck did I do to you Dean, I haven't said anything" they all stood silent and Sam grabbed his phone and called Ellen while Dean and Trish just stared at each other _"I cant do this anymore"_ Trish heard him think and started to walk away.

"where are you going"

"Back to the roadhouse I'll see you guys when your done"

"Trish get your ass back here now!!" Dean yelled but she didn't stop "Fine, hitchhike for all I care but don't expect me to come looking for you" She shot him a bird and continued to walked. She stopped and turned around

"Oh and by the way……..its a Rakshasa you dumdass" Dean looked at Sam

"What's that?"

"It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to."

'They dress up like clowns, and children invite 'em in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?.......are you just going to let her leave?"

"Yes now ……..What else you find out?" Sam rolled his eyes and finished talking.

"Well, apparently, rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice.'

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years ……… slow metabolism, I guess."

"That makes sense…….. the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?......Cooper."

"You know, that picture of his father ………that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

'How do you kill it"

"dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy………..All right, I'll round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

Once the carnival has cleared out, Sam went to Coopers trailer and picked the lock on the door.

At another area in the carnival, the blind man is taking Dean to his office.

"Well, I got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I got a brass one, though…..Check the trunk." Dean opens it. When he moved some clothes on the top, he is shocked to see the clown costume and wig in the trunk as well. He turned to the man stunned.

" its you?"

"Me." He took his glasses off and Dean watched his face morph into a very creepy expression. The Man suddenly disappeared.

Dean was trying to leave, but the door won't budge. Suddenly, a knife came flying out of nowhere and narrowly misses Deans head.

He is eventually able to barrel through the door and run outside where Sam catches up with him.

"It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the..."

"The brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on." The two of them run to the funhouse and go inside. While they are searching, a set of elevator doors closed and separated them.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Both of them go in separate directions. Sam reached a pipe organ from which music is playing. While he is trying to remove one of the brass pipes, Dean met up with him.

Suddenly, another pair of knives came flying toward Dean, pinning him to the wall. Sam finally removed the brass pipe and looked around, dodging another airborne knife.

He saw a lever above his head, which he pulled. Steam began hissing out of the air vents. The steam is able to vaguely outline the creature that they were looking for. Dean spotted its outline standing behind Sam.

SAM sticks the brass pipe into the creature, causing it to fall to the ground. When it was dead, Dean was able to take the knives out of the wall. He went over to Sam and they see only a pile of clothing and the brass pipe on the floor.

* * *

Back at the roadhouse, Trish was helping out Ellen while Jo was sitting with Sam and Dean. She hated see Dean anywhere near another girl but there was nothing she could do. She didn't know what they were anymore.

Sam smiled at her, but she and Dean stared at him, giving him the hint to leave.

" Oh, yeah. I've got to, uh…I've got to go…over there…right now" he said and walked over to Trish and could tell she was heartbroken.

"Am I going to see you again?" Jo asked

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Can I be honest with you? See, normally, I'd be hitting on you so fast, it'd make your head spin. But, uh...these days…I don't know."

"Wrong place, wrong time? ……..It's okay, I get it……..you love her, I mean who doesn't right but if it makes you fell better, all she has done since she got here was talk about you" Dean smiled at her as ash walked in.

"Where you guys been? I been waiting for you."

"You got something' for us, Ash?"

"Did you find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

'What do you mean?"

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm."

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"M.I.T., before I got bounced…for fighting."

"M.I.T.?" Sam asked

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?"

"Si, si, compadre." Dean takes one last swig of his beer before setting it down. They walked over to the door and Trish grabbed her stuff and they walked out. Dean and Trish didn't say a word to each other.

* * *

**SINGER'S AUTOS**.

Sam went out to talk to Dean

"I'm sorry that the last time I was with him, I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking that I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing right now -- it is too little. It's too late……I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell…..And I'm not all right. Not at all. …..But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work" Sam said and walked off

After Sam leaves, Dean doesn't say anything. He calmly picked up a tire iron from the ground. A second passes, and then he breaks. He turned to the car next to him and smashed its window. It's obviously not enough. He moved over to the Impala and swung the tire iron, bringing it crashing down to the trunk. He does this again and again, with each blow to the trunk getting more forceful, eventually creating a large dent. He smashes the trunk seventeen times, than drops the tire iron to the ground.

He didn't know it but Trish was standing there the whole time. She didn't say anything. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was feeling. He didn't do or say any of those things to hurt her. It's just how he deals and that's ok with her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please don't leave me to" He said tearfully

"I promise I wont" She said and they just continued to cry. After a few minutes Dean pulled back and looked at her.

"Thank you and you know I love you right?"

"I know" she said and was about to walk away when he pulled her back in to kiss. She knew that they would be ok. Somehow they always were.

**A/N Ok so there chapter 2 so let me know what you think and please review. I love them :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks you for reading, review and to those of you who added this story to your favorite. It really means a lot : ) this Chapter isn't as long as the other but I an working on the next episode so it should be up by the end of the week but this is just them still at Trish and Bobbys house. Also I think I may add a new twist at the end of this chapter so I want to know if you like it or not. You opinion does matter.**

**Chapter 3**

After Deans big, well need melt down, Trish knew he needed some space so she went in to see if Sam had found anything else that could help them locate the demon.

"Hey Sam found anything yet?"

"No, I don't know how dad tracked this thing?"

"Maybe we'll here from ash soon, he is good"

"Yeah maybe………..How's Dean"

"Not good, the impala took one hell of a beating"

"I saw, did he say anything to you"

"No not really, he's just hurting right now and he's dealing with it the only way he knows how. We need to just give him time"

"I just hate when he gets like this, it scares me"

"Me to Sam but when he's ready he'll talk……..I hope"

Trish went upstairs and gathers some of her and Dean's clothes to wash when he walked in and closed the door. He did say much just walked over and sat on the bed and looked at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked

"Not really, there's not much to say. Dads dead and I'm alive so how is that fare"

"I can't answer that. I loved John like a father but call me selfish but I'm glad you're ok" Dean got up and walked over and hugged her tight.

"I know baby and it's ok to fell that way" Trish began to tear up.

"Dean what did John say to you before he died. I know he talked to you I don't know what he said but I can tell something is on you mind" Dean signed. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He couldn't tell her that one day he may have to kill Sam. It would break her heart but he knew he did need to talk to her about one thing.

"Dad gave me something before he died, and I think I'm supposed to give it to you"

"What is it"

"I can't give it to you now but when the time comes I think you will like it" Trish was a little confused but she knew that was the best answer she was going to get from him now.

"Ok, are you hungry or anything?"

"Yeah, let me just get a shower first and I will be down stair in a minute" Trish gave him a kiss and walked out of the room. Dean went over to his bag a pulled out the ring his dad had given him and sat down. _What is she says no_ he thought. He was never good at this romantic stuff but Trish was never the romantic type anyways. He put the ring back in his bag and got into the shower while he decided what to do.

* * *

Trish was in the kitchen making lunch while Sam and Bobby were in the living room doing some research. Dean walked in and sat on the couch and was looking nervous.

"Dean, is everything ok" Bobby asked

"Yeah I think or I hope……..I need to ask you something"

"Do you want me to leave" Sam asked

"No stay you need to hear this to…………..Bobby I wan to ask Trish to…..to…you know"

"No I don't and boy you better spit it out"

"Ok look I want to ask Trish to marry me……….you know if it ok with you" Dean still had a worried look on his face as Bobby stared at him.

"Well I have to admit that the last thing I expect you to ask me but………..I would be happy to have you marry my daughter" Bobby got up and gave Dean a hug followed by Sam.

"Dean that great, I am so happy for you two"

"Thanks Sammy and don't you go telling her ok, I'm not sure when I'm going to do it yet" Trish walked in and saw the loving moment between the men and looked at them.

"What's going on did I miss the sharing and caring session"

"No..uh………Bobby just found some parts to the car and I was thanking him" Dean said

"Uh huh well if you guys are done getting hot over of a car then you can come eat, lunch is done" She walked out of the room and the guys followed. As they ate, Sam couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Sam what is wrong with you" she asked

"Nothing, you know Sam always happy about something" Dean said and kicked Sam under the table and he jumped. Sam was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get" Trish said and got up. She opened the door and was a little surprised at who she saw.

"Hi Trish, its good to see you. I was afraid I had the wrong address"

"Hey, what are you doing here" before she could answer Sam came in and froze

"Hey Sam"

"Oh my God Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I not real sure yet" Sam and Sarah continued to exchange looks as Trish stood there between them. This should be fun and interesting.

****So now it's up to you guy, should Sarah stay with Sam or should it be just a visit. I always like her. Let me know and I will go with the most votes. So please review and let me know please please what you think of the story and should she stay. I had hit a writer's block so I thought I would change it up a little but like I said your opinion matter. ***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and once again I do not own Supernatural.**

**Chapter 4**

Sarah was still standing in the doorway and staring at Sam. Trish just kept looking between them waiting on someone to say something. Neither one spoke up so she jumped in.

"Why don't you come in Sarah, we were just having lunch. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Well I will just leave you two to catch up or whatever" Trish walked past Sam and winked as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Dean you will never guess who's out there"

"Santa?" he said and laughed.

"No smartass, Sarah as in art dealer Sarah"

"You mean hot Sarah from New York that Sam had a thing for?" Trish frowned at him.

"You could have left out hot, but yes that Sarah"

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know" Trish said and Bobby jumped in.

"Will you two girls quit gossiping and tell me who the hell you are talking about"

"Sorry Dad, we were on a case in New York and we met her. Sam really hit it off with her and now she's here"

"Does she know what we do?"

"Yeah, she kind of helped us out"

"Well let's not be rude, introduce me"

"Look at you Bobby, are you going to make a move on Sam's girl" Dean said and Trish and Bobby looked at him.

"Boy I really should just beat the stupid out of you" Bobby said and turned to Trish "Of all the guys in the world you picked him"

"What can I say, he keeps things interesting, plus he has a great ass" Trish said and smiled at Dean.

"God help me" Bobby said and they all walked into the living room.

"Hey Sarah this is my dad Bobby and Dad this is Sarah Blake" Bobby shook her hand.

"Glad to have you here, just make yourself at home and let us know id you need anything" Bobby said and walked outside. Sam was still unsure what was going on.

"Sarah can you excuse me for a minute" Sam said and he grabbed Trish's hand and they went upstairs and into Trish's room.

"Wow Sam I had no idea, if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask" Trish said and winked at him.

"Ha Ha Trish........What they hell is going on here Trish? Why is she here?"

"I don't know but you need to calm down" Trish just stared at Sam for a minute before she smiled "You're nervous"

"I am not"

"Yes you are you are glad she's here"

"Stop reading my thoughts"

"Sorry.......Sam this is good. She came all this way to see you"

"What if she wants to stay?"

"ok.......would that be a bad thing?"

"Yes it would_" I don't want her to get hurt"_

"She's not going to get hurt"

"I didn't say that"

"But you thought it. Sam you have to get over the fact you think everyone around you will get hurt. Give it a chance" Sam knew Trish had a point. He at least needed to find out why she was here.

"Thanks Trish" Sam said and hugged her. when he pulled away and started to walked off she slapped his ass.

"Go get her tiger.........Hey wait we should really freak Dean out. Maybe I should start making noises" Trish said and smiled at Sam and he laughed.

"Do you want to see me die today Trish"

"Oh come on Sam your no fun" She said as he walked out. She knew Sam just needed to learn to relax more.

They went back down stair and saw Dean and Sarah sitting on the couch talking.

"What did we miss" Trish asked and Dean got up.

"Come on Trish lets give these two some alone time" Dean said and they walked out.

"So Sarah not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?"

"I don't know I must be crazy, my dad died about a month ago, Heart attack and even since then I have been looking at my life and come to realize that everything I have ever done was for him. One night I got to thinking about you and what had happened when I met you and as scared as I was, it was the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me and now I'm here". Sam didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him or if she was just visiting.

"I'm sorry about you dad. I know you two were close"

"Yeah I miss him but I just think its time to live my own life for a change"

"So of all people you found me?"

"I know you must think I'm crazy"

"No not at all I'm flattered actually and I am glad to see you. To be honest I have thought about you a lot" Sarah smiled and blushed a little. They continued to talk and had no idea they had ease droppers.

"What are they saying Trish, why is she here" Dean asked

"Shhh, I can't hear what they are saying but Sam thinks she's hotter than before and she......oh my god Dean......she want to stay with him"

"What......is she crazy"

"It sweet, I think she loves him"

"So, she can't stay"

"Why not Sam deserves to be happy"

"I know that but does she really need to stay"

"Look we don't even know everything yet, let's just wait and see what happens". Trish looked back around the corner to see what was going on in their heads but she jumped back and dean looked at her.

"Did they see you?"

"No but let's just say the thought are not exactly PG anymore"

"Go Sammy" Dean said and looked around Trish but she pushed him back.

"No go Dean we have ease dropped enough for one day"

"What should we do while we wait" Dean said with a wink.

"You really do think with your down stairs brain don't you?"

"I bet you can tell what he's thinking" Trish rolled her eyes and walked around Dean.

"What……you know you love me" Dean yelled as she walked outside to help her dad.

Later that night, Sam helped Sarah get settled in. He still wasn't sure why she was there and if she was going to stay. Part of him hoped she would. He liked her and thought it would be nice to have her around.

Trish went upstairs to talk to Sarah and get more information why she was there.

"So Sarah I have to ask, how long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead"

"Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like and just let me know if you need anything"

"Thanks Trish" Trish walked out of the room and downstairs where the guys were talking.

"What's going on"

"Possible Vampire case, you up for it?" Dean asked

"Sounds good when do we leave"

"Morning, I am almost done with the car so we are leaving early so Sam you need to figure out whats going on with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Dean"

"Well whatever but you need to tell he we are leaving"

"I will. Bobby is it ok if she stays here?"

"Sure, give me time to get to know her"

"I don't know Sam, Bobby may put the moves on her" Dean laughed and the three just looked at him.

"Dad I am being to see you point on Dean, I am crazy"

"Oh come on you know it's a little funny"

"Just go finish the car" Trish winked at him and went upstairs to pack and Sam went to talk to Sarah. He wouldn't admit it to Dean but he liked the idea of her being his girlfriend. This could change a lot.

****So next chapter is Bloodlust so we are finally getting back into the episodes and it should be up first part of next week if you want : ) R&R please ****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to all of you who review this story. You guys are great: )**

**Chapter 5**

Sam went upstairs to tell Sarah they had to leave. He still wasn't sure what was going on with them but he knew it had to wait.

"Hey Sarah it's me can I come in"

"Sure Sam"

"Listen I have to leave for a few days, can you hang out here for awhile"

"I guess but can't I go with you, I mean I know what you do, maybe I can help"

"This is not a job you want to go on believe me"

"Why not"

"Its vampires"

"Wait, their real?"

"Yeah and it gets messy"

"What do you mean?"

"They only way to kill them is to cut off their heads"

"Ok that's gross"

"Yeah so just hang out here and we will be back in a few days"

"Wait who is all going?"

"Me Dean and Trish"

"Trish is going, what about all the head cutting off thing?"

"She's used to it by now believe me"

Sam told Sarah bye and they headed out.

* * *

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam asked Dean

"Yeah personally I don't want to see a grown man drooling over a car" Trish said

"Oh, don't listen to them, baby. They doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood." Sam said

"Why shouldn't I be? I got my car, got a case –- things are looking up."

"I feel loved"

"oh come on Trish you know I love you too"

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr. Sunshine."

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles."

"Good." Dean stepped on the gas and speeds down the road.

* * *

They arrived at the Candler County Hospital Autopsy room and went in but another employee is there.

"John—" Dean asked

"Jeff."

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you, I would….."

"Okay." He leaves.]

They opened one of the compartments and slide out the table inside. Laying on the table is the girl who was killed in the woods. Her head is in a plastic bin next to her body. "All right. Open it."

"You open it." Sam said

"I'll open it………wusses" Trish opened the box and looked at the head.

"Wow. Poor girl."

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kind of like the moth in _Silence of the Lambs." _Dean said and laughed

"Yeah, well go a head Dean" Trish said

"No, you go ahead."

"What?"

" "Put the lotion in the basket."

"Fine like I said…..wuss" she openped the girl's mouth, feeling around it with her hands. "Dean, get me a bucket."

"Find something?"

"No, I'm going to puke." Dean ignores her and looked closely at the girl. Trish removed her hand from her mouth.

"All right, lift up her lip again." Sam said

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?"

"No, no, I think I saw something. He lifted the girl's lip up, looking at her gums, which seem to have small ridges in them. He pushed on the gums, and a fang appears above her set of normal teeth.

"It's a tooth."

"Sam, that's a fang. It's a retractable set of vampire fangs, you got to be kidding me. She wasn't a victim she was a vampire."

* * *

Trish, Sam and Dean entered and walk up to the bartender

"How's it goin'?"

"Livin' the dream. What can I get for you?"

"Three beers, please."

"So, we're looking for some people." Trish said

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely." The man said and winked at her and she smiled not wanting to tip him off. Dean hated when she did this but it always worked.

"Yeah it is. But, um…that's not what I meant." She said and leaned over the counter. "So, these people would've moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 'em once or twice."

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around" the Bartender smiled, and the three of them left.

Outside the bar, they made their way back to the car, Gordon, a guy from the bar, followed them carefully. He followed them around the side of the building but doesn't know where they have gone. When he turned around, they are suddenly standing next to him, and they pin him against the wall, Dean was holding a knife to his throat.

"Smile." Dean said

"What?"

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of…you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Trish asked

"How to kill 'em. Now, seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." He tried to move, but Sam keeps him against the wall.

"Whoa. Easy there, Chachi." He lifted his upper lip and showed that his gums are perfectly normal. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean and Sam move away from him. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Who are you" Trish asked

"Wow feisty one aren't you……..Gordon Walker, now again who are you"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and that's Trish Singer"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once -- hell of a guy, great hunter………I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but, from what I hear, you guys fill 'em -- great trackers, good in a tight spot and I hear good thing about you Trish. I know your dad. Good guy, smart"

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said

"Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, uh…so, those two vampires -- they were yours, right?" Sam asked

"Yup. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?" Trish asked him

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest then?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas and lady. But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean said

"Thanks, but I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out. …….It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside." He drove away, leaving them confused.

* * *

Later that night, A worker had fallen asleep and woke up when he heard a noise. He began looking around the mill and found nothing at first. As he continues, he grabs a weapon to protect himself. When he turns around, he sees Gordon, wielding a knife. The two of them began fighting. The man bears his fangs, revealing that he is a vampire. He grabbed Gordon and forced him under a chopping machine. As he brings the lever down, preparing to behead Gordon, Sam Dean and Trish appeared and dragged him out from the machine. While Sam and Trish stands to the side, Dean beats up the vampire and stabbed him with a sharp object. He then puts him under the machine and brings down the lever, beheading the man and staining his own face with blood.

"So, uh, I guess I got to buy you that drink." Without saying anything, Dean looked at Sam and Trish, who seemed concerned.

Back at the bar, the tree were sitting with Gordon at a table. When the waitress serves them more drinks, Dean reached for his wallet.

"No, no. I got it." Gordon said

"Come on".

"I insist." He placed the money on the waitress' tray. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." As they drink, Sam and Trish watched them, frowning.

"Dean………You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yep." Dean noticed Trish looking upset. "You all right Trish"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about you Sammy?"

"Im fine"

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy."

"He's the only one that gets to call me that."

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little, job well done."

"Right. Well, um…decapitations aren't our idea of a good time, I guess."

"Oh, come on, man. It's not like it was human. You've got to have a little more fun with your job."

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell them………You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could. Look, I'm not going to bring you guys down. I'm just going to go back to the motel. Trish you coming?"

"Yeah, I have had enough fun for one night" Dean tosses his car keys to Sam.

" Remind me to beat that buzzkill outta you two later, all right?" They two walked out.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked

"No, no. they just gets that way sometimes."

"So you and Trish a thing?"

"Yeah"

"You are one lucky man Dean"

"Yeah, but try living with her. Its work, but the benefits are great" Dean Smiles as did Gordon.

* * *

Trish went to get a soda from the vending machine. She felt as if someone is watching her as she made her way back to the room. When she got inside, she laughed and shrugs it off.

"Sam I'm back" she got no answer. Suddenly, two men attack her in the motel and knock her out with a telephone.

When Trish woke up she was tied up in a chair with a bag over her head and a gag in her mouth. The bartender, ELI, moved closer to her and removed the bag. Trish looked over and saw Sam watches, scared, as ELI shows his set of vampire fangs and began to approached her.

"Wait. Step back, Eli." Eli moved back and his teeth return to normal. Lenore approached them " My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk." She takes the gag out of Trish's mouth. And then did the same to Sam.

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Trish said

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen, lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sam said

"Notice you're both still alive."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?"

"We've found other ways –- cattle blood."

"You're telling me you're responsible for all—"

"It's not ideal, in fact, it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by."

"Okay, why?"

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers? We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight, they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Trish said

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why are you even talking to me?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us, it doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you?"

"We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone."

SAM: Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you.

"Fine. You know what I'm going to do? ……..I'm going to let you both go. Eli Take them back. Not a mark on them."

* * *

Back at the motel room, Dean and Gordon were sitting at a table, looking over a map.

"Well, this is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy, at best." Gordon said.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of 'em already, but nothing yet. They're coverin' their tracks real good."

"I guess we'll just have to search the other half……………What time is it? Where is Sam and Trish?"

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk –- they seem like the take-a-walk type."

"Yeah, they are, but........" As he's talking, Sam and Trish entered the room. "Where you two been?"

"Can we talk to you alone?" Dean got up and they walked outside.

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt." Trish said and Dean was surprised.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest."

"You found it?"

"They found us"

"How'd you get out? How many did you guys kill?"

"None."

"Well,they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?"

"We was blindfolded, I don't know."

"Well, one of you has to know something"

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after them" Sam said

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking………..Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Look at us, Dean. They let us go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying...no, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find them and we waste 'em." He began walking away

"Why?" Trish asked and followed him.

"What part of "vampires" don't you understand? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting _evil_. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time."

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man. He knows."

"You're taking _his_ word for it?" Trish said a little hurt he would trust someone over her.

"That's right."

"Well I called Ellen and she says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam stepped in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam don't" Trish said

"No Trish he need to hear this……..He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said and walked away.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Dean turned back around.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna—"

"You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it, 'cause I know how you feel, Dean! Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory." Trish knew what was coming so she grabbed Dean by the arm but he pushed her off and she fell against the car hard.

"He turned to go, but then quickly wheels around and punches Sam. Sam was stunned and so was Trish.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You two don't want to tell me where it is? Fine. I'll find it myself." He walked away. Sam went over to check on Trish.

"You ok" he said helping her.

"I'll live, we need to stop him" Trish said and winced in pain. When they got back inside the motel room, Gordon was gone.

"You think he went after them?"

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam said and Trish just stood back.

"Really, Sam? 'Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Just give us the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe us that."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive, give me the keys." Sam pointed to the key rack and they see that the car keys are gone.

"He snaked the keys."

They went outside and Dean had to hotwire the car.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too. So, the bridge –- is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four-and-a-half minutes from their farm.

"How do you know?"

"I counted………..We took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill, then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass…but you're good." They drove away and Trish was silent. Dean had yet to apologize to her.

* * *

At the nest, while Lenore is tied up in a chair, Gordon was torturing her with the blood-soaked knife. He has already cut her face and neck and is now slicing near her collarbone. Dean Sam and Trish walked in.

"Sam, Dean, Trish come on in."

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man….."

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers."

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down." Trish said and walked closer to him.

"sounds like it's Trish who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?"

"You're right……..I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk." He took out a much bigger knife. "Might as well put her out of her misery………..I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

"I'm letting her go."

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean –- no shades of gray" He grabbed Trish and cuts herarm, then holds the knife to his throat. Dean and Sam pointed their guns at him.

"Let her go. Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." The blood from Trishs wound begins to drip onto Lenore. She bears her fangs and begins hissing.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same -- evil, bloodthirsty." Lenores teeth return to normal and she seems exhausted.

"No. No!" she said

"You hear her, Gordon?" Trish said and jerked away

"We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean said. Sam picked her up from the chair and carries her away followed by Trish. Gordon tries to move towards them.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Gordon…I think you and I got some things to talk about." Dean keeps his gun pointed while Gordon holds his knife.

"Get out of my way."

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm havin' a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you've got to go through me." Gordon sticks his knife into the table and Dean takes the ammo out of his gun. While he is putting the gun into his pocket, Gordon punches him. When Dean punches back, Gordon grabs the knife from the table. He swings at Dean several times and misses. Dean forces the knife out of Gordons hands.

"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here!"

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." They continued fighting, and Dean was thrown into a table.

"You're not like your brother and girlfriend. You're a killer, like me." Dean got back up and spends the next few seconds beating the crap out of Gordon. After punching and kicking, he slams Gordons head into a wall, then tied him to a chair.

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now." Sam and Trish walked back in.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doing, Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right…well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have 'em come out, untie you."

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked and Trish walked out.

"I guess this is goodbye. It's been real." He gives Gordon one last punch, causing the chair to fall over. He paused and then walks back to Sam. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go." They walked out and Trish was standing at the door.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one."

"What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go." Dean braced himself for a punch.

"No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie! Hit me, come on."

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check."

"Maybe you will but I wont" Trish said and walked over to Dean and punched him as hard as she possibly could and Dean stumbled back. "Don't you ever push me like that again" she said and walked off.

"I guess I deserved that" Dean said rubbing his jaw. Trish got in the back of the car.

"I wish we never took this job, 'cause we jacked everything up." Dean said to Sam

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom…Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. I mean the way he raised us to hate those things, and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"Yeah, but every instinct told me to. I was going to kill her; I was going to kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters."

"Yeah…because you two a pain in my ass."

"Guess we might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass then."

"Maybe you but I don't know about her" Dean said and look in the car at Trish. "I didn't mean to push her Sam"

"She knows that, she's just upset right now" Dean didn't say anything he just got in the car and they headed back to Bobby's. He was sure why he pushed her or hit Sam. He just knew deep down he was tacking his dad death harder than anyone knew and he didn't know how to make things better. Not even Trish helped him right now.

***So Sarah will be back next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Let me know* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they got back home, Trish grabbed her stuff out of the car and walked in. She was beyond pissed at dean and he knew it. She walked in the house and bobby and Sarah were sitting in the living room.

"Hey sweetie, how was the......" Bobby was cut off.

"Fine, great ,perfect" Trish said and stomped upstairs as Dean and Sam walked in.

"What's wrong with her" he asked dean and dean really didn't want to tell him the truth.

"It's a long story, I'll go talk to her" Dean sat his bag down and walked upstairs. He knew he had some serious ass kissing to do.

"Hey Sam, how did it go" Sarah said and walked over to him.

"It was different"

"What Happened?"

"Long story short, the vampire turned out to be just killing cattle not people, we meant another hunter who turned out to be a bad guy to work with"

"What was his name?" Bobby asked

"Gordon walker"

"That guys a good hunter, but bad new truth me"

"Yeah we figured that out"

"So what's wrong with Trish" Sarah asked

"Her and Dean had......uh......a fight. Don't worry you'll get use to it"

"They always fight?"

"Yeah and when they do it best just to let them get it out" bobby said and walked outside. He knew if his daughter was pissed, it would be long before stuff started breaking.

Dean knocked on Trish's door and walked in.

"Trish can we talk" Dean said as she was unpacking her stuff. She never looked at him or said anything. "Come on baby please, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Please.........sorry for what Dean, pretty much throwing me into the car or punching you brother"

"Both, but mainly for hurting you. I would never hurt you on purpose you know that"

"Dean I don't know what's going on with you anymore, you're pissed off most of the time, and I get it I do. You lost your father and it's normal to be sad and mad but that is no reason to push away the only family you have left. I love you dean but I am not going to sit by and watch you treat me and Sam like we don't matter. We're hurting too" Trish yelled and Dean just listened. He knew she was right but he just couldn't get over the fact his father was gone.

"Your right Trish. I am having a hard time dealing with all of this but I can't lose you too"

"I'm right here Dean, as long as you stop pushing me away" she said and walked over to him. " but Dean if you ever, I mean ever pull another stunt like that again I'm done. I am not your punching bag and neither is Sam."

"I know and I regret what happened."

"I know and I would say I'm sorry for hitting you but I'm not" she said with a smile.

"I deserved it" Dean said and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know yet" she said and put her arms around his neck. "You still have some butt kissing to do."

"Yeah, but I think I know where to start" Dean's face went serious and Trish was confused. "Close your eyes for a minute and stay here, don't move" Trish closed her eyes and Dean left the room.

Dean ran down stairs and grabbed his bag and ran back up stairs. When he walked in to the room, he sat the bag on the bed and started looking through it until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Trish and took a deep breath. Open your eyes. Trish Did and she saw Dean holding something in his had.

"What's that?"

"I told you that one day when this was all over I was going to marry you. Truth is, this will never be over, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you Trish." Dean grabbed her left hand in his. "I want to marry you now, that is if you will have me" Trish couldn't hold back the tears. "I would love to marry you Dean" She said and Dean kissed her. He opened his hand and she saw the most beautiful ring.

"Dean how did you afford this?"

"it was my mothers. Dad gave it to me before he died"

"And you want me to have it"

"I would want anyone else to, I love you Trish"

"I love you too Dean" she said and Dean slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him. This was one of those moments that she would remember for the rest of her life. She looked down at the ring and then back up at Dean. "Holy Shit Dean"

"What is it?"

"We're getting married like together forever, death do us part the whole 9 yards"

"Ok So"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you knew" she smiled then kissed him deeply. It was the first time that had really kissed in over a week. It felt nice to finally be somewhat back to normal again.

Sarah watched Sam as he was doing some research on the computer. She wasn't real sure what to say to him. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Can I ask you something Sam?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you ok with me being here? I mean do you want me here?" Sam knew had hadn't been the most welcoming to her. He closed his lap top and turned to her.

"Listen Sarah, I am glad you're here. I'm sorry is I made you seen unwelcome, I was just surprise and I still cant believe you're here."

"I don't know what it is Sam but ever since we met I haven't stopped thinking about you"

"I think about you a lot to" Sam did the one thing he had been wanting to do since she first walked through that door. He kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"its just something I have been wanting to do since you got here"

"Me to. Sam next time you guys leave, I want to come with you"

"Sarah I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not, I will stay out of the way I promise, I can help research" Sam still wasn't convince she should go but he had to give it a chance.

"Ok, I found a job in Baltimore, Maryland; we will probably head out in the morning"

"Sounds good, I'll go pack……….wait what should I pack?"

"A little of everything" Sarah ran upstairs to pack. It was only seconds before she came running back down and over to Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just……….Dean and Trish are going to be ok" Sam laughed. He knew what she meant.

"You'll get used to that two believe me"

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, they fight they make up and they don't care who's around when they do"

"Wow, I cant even kiss in public without feeling awkward."

"Me two……..how about we go get something to eat."

"Sounds good." Sarah smiled at Sam and they headed out. She was excited to be going with then tomorrow. She felt like for the first time she was going to actually do something in life that meant something.

**I know these little in-between chapters are short. That's because it's mainly then just looking for job and stuff. I am skipping to Usual suspect next and I will try to have it up soon : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**POLICE STATION. BALTIMORE, MARYLAND------INTERROGATION ROOM. **

Sam was sitting alone when detective Ballard entered the room, setting a cup of coffee on the table.

"Thought you might be thirsty." She said

"Okay, so, you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?" Sam asked

"Oh, he's with your brother."

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"Well, he's being held on suspicion of murder. And you? We'll see."

"Murder?"

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?"

"Who is he supposed to have murdered?"

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges."

"Actually, we can, for forty-eight hours, but you being a pre-law student would know that. I know all about you, Sam. You're twenty-three years old. No job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother, Dean, whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like." Sam didn't say anything to her.

" Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight A student. You got into Stanford with a full ride. Then about a year ago, there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality, Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid and Left behind everything."

"I needed some time off., So, I'm taking a road trip with my brother and my best friend"

'How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean, we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental U.S. Awesome."

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through IAFIS."

"Okay."

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

"_Possible_ hits. Which makes them worthless."

"But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run _your_ prints?" she said and he laughed.

"Yeah, well, you be sure to let me know, all right?"

"Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now, detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be."

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

"No. We already caught him cold, red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can talk to the D.A., make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone."

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So, we came as soon as we heard about his death."

****CAFÉ…. FLASHBACK****

Sam sat down next to Sarah along with Dean and Trish. Trish was reading the newspaper, looking at an article with the headline, "Man's Throat Slit Without a Trace".

"Here you go." Sam said and handed a cup of coffee to Sarah.

"Thanks Sam. I am dead until I get at least 2 cups in me." She said and took a sip.

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Anthony Giles." Trish said and Dean leaned over.

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam and Sarah asked at the same time.

"The Baltimore lawyer. Working late at his office, check it out." Trish said and handed the paper to Sam.

"His throat was slit but the room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints."

"Keep reading, it gets better." She said

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant."

"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes…"

"Or it's an invisible killer."

"My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? We'll check it out?" Dean said and looked at Sam

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully."

"No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman." He said and got up.

"Actually Mulder is way cooler than the both of you so don't even try" Trish said and looked at Sarah.

"I have to agree with her on this one guys" Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean looked at Trish and she was standing beside him.

"Remind me why I bring you long again"

"Because you like would suck with out me" she said and kissed his cheek before heading back to the car.

****INTERROGATION ROOM- Present Day** **

"So, it would've been kind of hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time."

"So, tell me what happened next."

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her, you know?"

**GILES RESIDENCE. FLASHBACK**.

The four were sitting at the kitchen table with Karen Giles, dressed up and posing as insurance agents.

"Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance."

"We're very sorry to bother you right now. But the company is required to conduct its own investigation." Sam said

"Sure."

"Well, if you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died."

"Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said that he was having computer troubles and that he had to work late. And that was it."

"Do you have any idea who could've done this to him?" Trish asked her

"No. No. It's like I told the police. I –- I have no idea."

"Did Tony mention anything unusual to you in the days before his death?" Dean asked

"Unusual?"

"Yeah, like, strange."

"Strange?"

"You know, Karen, weird. Weird noises, visions, anything like that?" Trish cleared her throat and glares at Dean from across the table.

"He had a nightmare the day before he died."

"What kind of a nightmare?"

"Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed. He blinked. She was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare."

"Did he say what she looked like?"

"What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?"

"Uh, it's just…our company is very thorough." Dean said

"He said she was pale, and she had dark, red eyes."

**INTERROGATION ROOM. Present Day**

"So we all gave Karen a hug, told her to call us if she needed anything, and that was it. End of story."

"Sam, I am trying to help you here, but you have got to be honest with me. Now, we have an eyewitness, someone who saw two men fitting your and your brother's description, breaking into Giles' office."

"Okay, look. Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. Like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key."

**ANTHONY GILES' OFFICE---- FLASHBACK**.

Sarah and Trish had decided to stay back and see what else they could dig up while Sam and Dean went to check out the office.

Sam picked the lock and entered. They look around and find a pool of blood on the floor.]

"Hey, Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." Sam said

"What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underline "vengeful"?"

"Yeah, maybe. He did see that woman at the foot of his bed." Sam said and Dean picked up a paper and read it.

"Take a look at this "Dana Shulps" written on it over and over."

"Dana Shulps. What's that? A name?"

"I don't know, but it's everywhere. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."

"Maybe Giles knew her."

"Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl."

"Well, let's see what we can see."

Later, Dean was finished searching while Sam is on the computer.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps." Dean said

"Great".

"What do you got?"

"Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"By "close", you mean…"

"Thirty minutes, maybe?"

"Awesome, So, I guess I just get to hang out. That's awesome." He immediately started to get bored. He began annoying Sam by clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and making other weird sounds.

"Dude, seriously."

"All right, I'm going to go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"

"Great."

**INTERROGATION ROOM. Present Day**

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, she had been pretty upset earlier."

"So, why didn't you go with him?"

"I just went back to the motel. How did you know I was there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now, you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you to go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone."

"I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in the house!" Sam just sat back. He knew the truth.

**MOTEL **

Trish and Sarah weres till trying to figure out what Dana Shulps meant or who it was. They had changed motels once the police had arrested Sam.

"So do you guys get arrested a lot" Sarah asked sitting on the bed as Trish was researching.

"Well not a lot. Police have been after us before or well Dean. I have yet to be arrest or have the police on my ass."

"Why because Dean protects you?"

"No because I just that damn good" Trish said and looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you think Sam minds having me along with you guys?"

"No I think he enjoys it more than you think. He talked about you a lot to me since you guys met. He really cares about you"

"I care about him too and I just wanted you to know that. I know you're his best friend I and I just wanted you to know I would never hurt him"

"I know that because I don't think you want to be on my shit list" she said and smiled friendly at her.

"I can see my self with Sam in the future. I don't know maybe one day we will have what you and Dean have"

"Trust me sweetheart we have to work day and night to keep what we have together but I guess the good part is that we are both willing to do that"

"Do you think their ok?"

"Their fine and I have a feeling we will see at least one of them real soon."

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM.**

Dean was alone and was talking to himself, thinking.

"Dana Shulps…Dana Shulps…Dana Shulps….Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's not a name."

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Jeff Krause. I'm with the Public Defender's Office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh. Thank God. I'm saved. Hey, can I steal a pen from you? Some paper?"

"Sure. Well, the police haven't found a weapon yet, so that's good. But they got your prints and, literally, blood on your hands. And your police record………Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?"

"I think it's an anagram."

"A what?"

"An anagram. Same letters, different words."

"Oh."

"Could you do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places, anything like that."

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?"

"I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah. I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look."

"Well, S-U-P, I don't know about that. But Ashland is a street name. It's not far from here."

"A street?"

"Let's start with where you were the night that Anthony Giles died." Jeff said and saw Dean writing something on a piece of paper.

"Can you get in to see my brother?

"Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here."

"Yeah, thanks for the law review, Matlock, But if you want to help me, I need you to see my brother."

**SAM'S INTERROGATION ROOM. **

Jeff gives Sam the note from Dean. It reads, "Hilts—It's a street. Ashland. –McQueen"

"I hope that was meaningful. But I'd like to discuss _your _case now." Jeff said

"Sure thing, Matlock."

"You two really _are_ brothers, aren't you? Now, as you know, the D.A. might be interested in—"He was interrupted when Ballard opened the door.

"We need you With the other one."

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM.**

"Counselor, your boy decided to confess." Sheridan said

"Mr. Winchester, I advise against that strongly."

"Talk directly into the camera. Start by stating your name for the record." Dean cleared his throat and looked into the camera.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women named Trish, and I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or, rather, what did. Of course, it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

"Excuse me?" Ballarad asked

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost? Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. But the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the veil isn't easy. Sometimes the spirits –- they get things jumbled. You remember "redrum"? Same concept. It can be word fragments, and other times…it's anagrams. See, at first, we thought this was a name –- Dana Shulps, But now, we think it's a street –- Ashland. Whatever's going on, I bet it started there."

"You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes."

"I'm not joking, Ponch."

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis."

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't me either. That was a shape shifter creature that only looked like me." Sheridan grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Pete, that is enough!"

"You asked for the truth".

"Lock his ass up."

**MOTEL**

Sarah had just got out of the shower and Trish was still researching.

"Hey I think Dana Shulps isn't a person I think is a place maybe"

"A place like Dana Shulps is a anagram?"

"Well look at you Sarah. Little miss spirit hunter in the making" Trish said and that made Sarah feel good that she was starting to slowly catch on. She went to grab some clothes when the heard a knock on the door and Sarah froze. Trish went over to her bag and grabbed her gun. "Sarah go back in the bathroom" she said and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its just Sam open up" Trish lowered her gun and opened the door.

"Sam thank God. What the hell is going on?"

"They think Dean murdered Karen"

"What ?! Thanks crazy"

"Yeah and Dand Shulps is a anagram"

"Yeah we figured that out. Do you know what it means?"

"I think it's a street"

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM.**

"Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired. It's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all." Dean said as Ballard entered.

"I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier."

"Time Life. "Mysteries of the Unknown". Look it up."

"Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane. What would one of these…things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit? …Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt 'them."

"And, uh…these spirits –- they're capable of killing people?" She brings her hand up to scratches her neck. Dean noticeed dark marks on her wrists.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know. It wasn't there before."

"You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit."

"How did you know?"

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos, he's got them, too. It's got something to do with the spirit. I don't know what. I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after. You hear me?"

"You think I'm going to die".

"You need to go to Sam and Trish. They'll help."

"You're giving your brother up."

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim or Sandy Rockford. It's how we all find each other when we're separated. You can arrest them if you want. Or you can let them save your life."

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Sam hears a knock on the door and opens the door to see Ballarad and Trish and Sarah got up. She comes inside and shows him her bruises.

"These showed up after you saw it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"All right. Then you're going to have to tell us exactly what you saw."

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you two girls for harboring a fugitive."

"All right, well, you know what? You can arrest us later, after you live through this. But right now, you've got to talk to me. Okay? Now, this spirit –- what did it look like?"

"She was, um…really pale, and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just…a lot of blood."

"You know what, here. I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street. Claire Becker? Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago?"

"But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah. Pete and I did, before homicide."

"You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember."

"It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we've got to check it out ourselves. See if we can find a body." Trish said

"What?"

"Well, we've got to salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

**INT. 2911 ASHLAND STREET.**

The four were looking around with flashlights but saw nothing.

'So, what exactly are we looking for?" Ballard asked

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam said and went up a flight of stairs while they girls stay in the basement. After looking around for a bit, Ballard turned around and saw Claire standing across the room.

"Claire." She said and Trish turned around but didn't see her.

"Where?"

"She was here."

They move over to the window when Trish notices something.

"Hey, help me move this." They move shelves, and on the window are the words "Ashland Supplies". However, some of the letters in "Supplies" have been scratched away, and only the "S-U-P" is visible. "Our little mystery word."

"Now the extra letters make sense." Sam said and pulled out his EMF

"What is that?"

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies."

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's a theory." Sam moves over to the wall opposite the window, and the EMF detector begins beeping. He exchanges a glance with Ballard. Trish grabbed a pole and used it to help Sam break the wall. Ballard and Sarah were standing back watching.

"You look just as about as excited to see a dead body as me" Ballard said

"Im new at this" Sarah said and they turned back to Sam and Trish

"Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there." they began breaking the rest of the brick with their elbows. "You know, this is bothering me." Trish said

"Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse."

"No, that's not what she means. That's pretty par for the course, actually." Sam said

"Then what?"

"It's just…no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with _wanted_ to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense."

The two of them take out the bag inside the wall and set it on the ground. Sam breaks the rope, and they open the bag to see Claire's skeleton inside. Ballard notices that Claire's wrists are bound together.

"Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Sarah said

"I've seen that necklace before. It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street." She shows the three the same necklace she has around her neck. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

**POLICE CAR.**

Ballard is on the phone while Sam was in the passenger seat and Trish and Sarah in the back.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean."

"What?"

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a LoJack. You've just got to get it turned on."

**POLICE VAN.**

Sheridan brings the van into a forested area and stops the vehicle.

"Pee break? So soon? You know, you might wanna get your prostate checked." Dean said and Sheridan got out. "Son of a bitch." Sheridan opens the doors. "Hey, I'm cool in the van, you go do what you got to do." Sheridan grabs Dean and throws him onto the ground.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are going to buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not going to make it to St. Louis. You're going to die trying to escape." He took out his gun and aims it at Dean.

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this. You wouldn't want to do something you're going to regret" Dean said and Sam and the girls walked up.

"Pete! Put the gun down!" Ballard said

"Diana? How'd you find me?"

"I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!"

"No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was going to turn me in, I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean." Dean exchanged a look with Sam and shakes his head. "I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are going to die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on him, okay? No trial, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey! What it bubby" Trish said

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." After a moment, she lowers her gun. "Thank you. Thank you." He aims at Dean just as Ballard raises her gun again to shoot him.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!" He grabs her leg, and she falls to the ground. Sheridan grabs his gun and stands up, pointing it at Dean and Trish

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" He points the gun at all four of them. After a second, they see Claire appear by the police van. While Sheridan watches her, in shock, Ballard grabbed her gun and shoots him. He falls to the ground.

Ballard approaches Dean Sam and the girls after looking at Sheridan's body.

"You doing all right?" Sarah asked

"Not really. The death omen, Claire –- what happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest." Sam said

"So, uh…what now, Officer?" Dean asked

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we can get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?"

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges –- that's another story. I can't help you. Unless…I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away, I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam."

"No, it's just you could lose your job over something like that."

"I just want you guys out there, doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're going to be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I've got to radio this in."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance." Dean asked

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson" Dean smiled at her and they all walked off. Dean put his arm around Trish as they walked down the dirt road.

"So you want to break into a impound lot with me tonight?"

"Dean you take me to the nicest places" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Sarah was a big help today by the way"

"Oh really, well maybe we will let Sam keep her"

"Thanks Dean but I'm not a dog" Sarah said and she knew she was just where she needed to be.

**A/N: So I just wanted to say sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have been working on my others and I normally update according to review. If you like this one please review and let me know or just let me know what you thought about the chapter. I just love review. Take care!!**


	8. Crossroad Blues Part One

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. So much has been going on and I wasn't sure who was still reading so after getting a few more review and alerts I thought I should return the favor and update. Thank you guys so much. Hope you like. Remember I don't own anything but Trish : )**

After breaking the impala out of the impound lot, the four hit the road onto find the next case. They had been driving for close to 12 hours when they finally felt like there were far enough away for the cops not to be looking for them. They stopped at a diner and Trish and Sarah went into the bathroom to attempt to clean up a little.

"Hey Trish, can I ask you something?"

"Sure….What is it?" Trish asked as she was changing clothes in the stall.

"I don't want to over step my boundaries but Sam told me that you can ummm…read thought and stuff."

"Its cool he told you. After all if you are going to be with us its only right that you know everything….well almost."

Sarah laughed a little and was a little nervous to ask her next question but she had to know, "Can you always tell what people are thinking?"

"Only when I want to. I have learned to control it thank God." Trish walked out of the stall and washed her and she could tell there was something more on Sarah's mind, "Ok Sarah what's going on?"

"Its just that I was wondering…well if you know how Sam really feels about me being here. I though maybe you could tell. But I don't want to pry."

Trish wiped off her hands and turned to Sarah, "I haven't seen Sam this happy in a long time and that's the truth. He is a little nervous but Sam has always been the one to worry about things. He likes you Sarah and I don't have to read his mind to know that."

Sarah smiled and she was beginning to fell a little better about being with then. Trish made her feel better about being with them. She cared about Sam a lot and just wanted to make sure they were both heading in the same direction, "Thanks Trish."

"Don't mention it. How about we go see what the guys are up too."

Sam and Dean were at a booth in the diner. Dean was eating while Sam was on his laptop, looking at Dean's mugshot when the girls came it, "Nice picture." Trish said as she walked around and sat next to Dean.

"It is isn't it? But then again I take great pictures." Dean said with a smirk.

"So much for a low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Feds' database."

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Trish laughed she took a fry from Dean plate.

"Dean, it's not funny. It makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now"

"Well, what do they got on you?" Sarah asked and Sam just looked at her.

" Nothing but I'm sure they just…haven't posted it yet".

"What, no accessory? Nothing?" Dean asked and smiled at Trish as she began to giggle.

"Shut up."

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh-huh…well what do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home - a condominium he designed."

"Build a high rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call Animal Control?" Sarah asked Sam.

'Two days earlier".

"Did he actually say "black dog"?"

"Yeah. "Vicious, wild, black dog." The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" asked Trish.

"Well, maybe".

"What's the lore on it?"

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there's spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyway, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…"

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg. Look at that one, huh?" Dean held up a photo and chuckles as Trish glared at him, "What? They could."

"Only you Dean would take something like a picture of a dog and turn it into something perverted."

"You know you love it." He said and he kissed her.

"Yeah but God only know why."

* * *

When they got into town, they decided that things would go a lot faster if they spit up. Dean and Trish went to talk to a friend of Sean Boyden and found out that there was a time where he couldn't even design a tent and ten years ago, he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's.

Sam and Sarah went to follow up on another call about a black dog but they ended up talking to her maid. Before they left, Sam grabbed a picture from the refrigerator and turned it over and saw it said it was taken ten years ago at Lloyd's Bar. He handed to Sarah who put it in her purse.

After talking to Dean and Trish, they all decided that the best place to start would be Lloyd's Bar.

When they all pull up, they got out of the car. They walk to a dirt crossroads right outside the building. The first thing Trish noticed was the yellow flowers planted on the ground, " That's weird" she said.

"What?" Sarah asked, "You think someone may have planted these?"

"In the middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh…what do you call 'em?" Dean asked.

"Yarrow flowers?"

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they"?

"Yeah, actually, summoning rituals" Sam said.

"So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago, right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

"Let's find out." They walked to the middle of the crossroads, " This seem about dead center to you?"

A few minutes later, Dean started to dig. He makes a small hole in the ground before he hits something with his shovel, "Yahtzee." He bent down to retrieve the object. He finds a small metal box in the hole and when he opens it, he saw several objects, including small bones and a jar of dirt.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone." Trish said and looked over to Sarah would was looking a little unsure about all this.

"_How the hell do they know this stuff?" _

"You don't want to know." Trish said and Sarah looked at her, "Yes I heard you."

"Anyways, That's serious spell work. I mean, that's deep south hoodoo stuff."

"Used to summon a demon."

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good".

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds –- demonic pit bulls."

"Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough."

"So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, "selling your soul at the crossroads" kind of deal?" Sarah asked.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked her.

"I read it somewhere when I was in college. I did a paper on old legends. Of course I thought it was all crazy."

Sam was beginning to like having her around more and more, "We've got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Great. So, we've got to clean up these people's mess for them? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play "Let's Make a Deal.""

"So, what, we should just leave them to die?"

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?"

"Dean stop it." Trish said and he looked over at her. They weren't going to agree on this subject at all.

"All right…fine. Rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right? So, this guy probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him…if he's still alive."

**APARTMENT BUILDING. **

"What's this guy's name, again?" Trish asked.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. This house probably ain't up next on "MTV Cribs", is it?" Dean said.

"Yeah. So, whatever kind of deal he made…"

"It wasn't for cash. Ah, who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Trish hit him, "I'm just saying. This guy's got one epic bill come due. I hope, at least, he asked for something fun".

When they reached the apartment, Sam noticed a line of black dust outside the door, "Look at that."

"What is that, pepper?"

"Who the hell are you?" George asked as he opened the door.

"George Darrow?"

"I'm not buying anything". He begins to shut the door but Dean stops him.

"Whoa, whoa. Looks like you went for the wrong shaker there." George looks confused, " Usually, when you want to keep something evil out, you go for the salt".

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He is talking about this," Trish held up George's photo, "Tell me…you see that hellhound yet?"

"Look, we want to help. Please, just five minutes".

They finally convinced him to talk to them and they walked inside, "Mr. Darrow, we know you're in trouble." Trish said.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into." Dean said.

"Dean stop….Anyway, it's not hopeless, all right? There's got to be something we can do".

"Listen…I get that you want to help. But sometimes, a person makes their bed, and they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place".

"What'd you do it for?" Dean asked and there was no stopping him this time.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just…I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell, no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Should've gone for fame. I'm still broke…and lonely. Just now, I've got this pile of paintings nobody wants. The demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chattin', makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?"

"This architect, a doctor lady –- I kept up with them. They've been in the papers. Least they got famous".

"Who else, George? Come on, think."

"One more. Nice guy, too. Hudson –- Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. He's done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam said.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way. I called that thing! I brought it on myself! I brought it on them! I'm going to hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting –- day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold 'em off till then. Buy a little time. Okay, it's time you went. Go help somebody that wants help".

"You can't just—"

"Get out! I've got work to do."

**HUDSON RESIDENCE. **

"Evan Hudson?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? It would've been about ten years ago." Evan slammed the door in their faces, " Come on, we're not demons!"

"Any other bright ideas?" Trish asked and Dean smiled at her before kicking the door down, "Nice" she said and they walked in.

"Please! Don't hurt me" Evan said.

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you" Sam said.

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean snapped out once again receiving a look from Trish.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it".

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy boy."

"Can you stop it?"

"Don't know. We'll try."

"I don't wanna die."

"Of course you don't. Not now."

"Dean, stop!" Trish snapped

"What'd you ask for, anyway, huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?"

"My wife." Dean chuckled

"Right, gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for".

"Dean, I mean it, stop!"

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar –- she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but…I don't know. I was…I was desperate."

"Desperate?"

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Trish said.

"She had cancer, they had stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying, "Matter of days." So, yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot".

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked and Trish was beginning to get even more upset with him.

"I did this for her."

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself…so you wouldn't have to live without her. But, guess what, she's gonna have to live without _you_ now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Okay, that's enough! Evan, sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out." Dean leaves and the rest follows him into the hallway, "You all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I've got an idea. [He takes the bag of goofer dust from his jacket and gives it to SAM.] You throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound. Keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon…..are you nuts?" Trish asked.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No. No way." Sam said.

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy. Not unless you've got a better idea."

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon." Trish said and stood in front of him.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

Dean shook his head and knew what she had been doing, "You know what, you doing that is beginning to piss me off."

"Dean, You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why" Sam said.

"We don't have time for this." Dean said and walked away.

"You think maybe your Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it, too." Trish yelled at him causing him to stop.

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul."

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan said as he ran into the hallway.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said to them.

"Dean?"

"Go!" Dean yelled and ran out the door. Trish looked over to Sam wondering what to do.

"Follow him. He wont do anything stupid if you're there." She nodded and ran out the door.

****ok so there is the end of part one of this episode. Hope you liked it!** **


	9. Crossroad Blues Part Two

**A/N: Ok so yeah its been months since I updates I know but this story doesn't do as well as the other but I just remembered I never posted this chapter lol it was saved just never posted. But anyways here is part 2 of crossroad blues. Enjoy!**

Dean placed his photo into a box along with other items and buried it in a hole in the center of the crossroads. He stood there and waited for a moment before a beautiful woman appeared in front of him, "So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this? You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked." Dean said. Trish pulled up quietly and got out of the car. She saw Dean standing there with a brunette. "what the hell are you doing?" she said to herself before hiding behind a tree.

"First time?" the demon asked Dean.

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on, now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester."

"So, you know who I am?"

"I get the newsletter. Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome, But you're just _edible_. Trish is a very lucky woman." She smirked, "What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car –- nice and private."

"Dean, what would your girlfriend think?"

"She'll get over it." Dean said. He knew Trish was going to kill him but that was a chance he had to take.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and they began walking toward the Impala.

**HUDSON RESIDENCE**

Evan and Sarah watched as Sam pour something around the room and formed a circle around them all. "What is that stuff?" Evan asked.

"Goofer dust."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, afraid so. Look, believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just –- whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Sam said and took hold of Sarahs hand, "Its going to be ok. Just stay next to me." He said.

Sarah held on tight and nodded.

**CROSSROADS**

"So, I was hoping we could strike a deal." Dean said.

"That's what I do."

Trish could hear everything that was going on, "Ok that's it." She said and walked over to the pair, "Don't even think about it Dean." She yelled. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you need to put that one an a leash Dean." The demon said.

"Excuse me for one second."

"Take your time." She said and Dean walked over to Trish and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her back toward his car and stopped, "What the hell are you going here? I told you to stay put."

"Since when do I listen to you Dean? Besides, I knew you were going to do something stupid."

"I know what I am doing Trish and I don't need your help."

"Oh really? Because from where I am standing it looks like you were going to make a deal or some shit like that."

"Listen Trish, just let me handle this. I know what I am doing." Dean said and turned and walked back over to the demon. "No where were we?"

"She looks a little pissed."

"Forget about her. I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh, really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

Trish stood back and watched and listened to everything that was going down. Dean better have a damn good plan.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." Dean stopped and glared at her. He was stunned.

"You _did_ know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours and the protection of your girlfriend? Now, I didn't make the deal myself, but boy, I wish I had." Dean was upset at what he was hearing.

He opened the passenger door of the car for her, "After you."

"Such a gentleman." She moved to get in, but then stopped. On the ground under the Impala, she sees a chalk drawing. "A devil's trap? You've got to be kidding me. You stupid, stupid –- I should rip you limb from limb."

Dean started backing away. Trish knew she should go over there but Dean said himself he didn't need her help. "Give me your best shot"

"No. I don't think so. I'm not gonna put you out of your misery."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cause your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you and your whinny girlfriend, how he sold his soul –- I mean, that's gotta hurt. He's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, "I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him _so much_. And it's all your fault. And who knows, if he would have just turned over Trish you would both be alive now and the three Winchesters would be a family again." Dean looked over at Trish and he was upset. "You blew it, Dean. I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?"

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See ya, Dean. I wish you a nice, long life with Trish." She said and began to walk away.

"Hold on." Dean yelled and she turned around smiling.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides, you didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really."

"You'll bring him back? My dad?"

"Of course I can just as he was. Your dad will live a long, natural life like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I can give you ten years, ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. Your family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy–- the Winchester boys all reunited and hell you can even keep Trish and she will never know a thing. Demons may come after her but with you to protect her she should be fine…..maybe."

Dean turned away from her and led her under a water tower. "You think you could…throw in a set of steak knives?"

"You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours…"She stopped and looked up to see another devils trap. She looks up to see a devil's trap, "Dean…"

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me out. Now."

"Sure. We've just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhound and let Evan go. And I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm. And by "can't", you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going…going…"

"Let's talk about this."

"Okay, gone." He said and took out his father's journal.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip way down south."

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus."

Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.

"Wait!" The demon yelled out. She walked over to Dean and pulled him into a long deep kiss.

Trish just watched. She had heard everything that was said. John is dead because he refused to turn her over. Dean would never forgive her for that and she knew it, she knew Dean.

Dean pulled away and looked at the demon, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?

"It is when _I_ make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now, let me go.

Dean climbed up to release the door of the tower. She walled out from under it. "I've gotta tell you, you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is. You should've made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. Doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch."

"If you could see your poor daddy, hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream."

"How 'bout I send you back to.." Suddenly, a huge cloud of black smoke erupts from her mouth.

Once she was gone, Trish looked at Dean standing there with the confused woman and she just walked back to the car she barrowed. She knew Dean would want some alone time.

After insuring Even he was safe, Dean, Sam, Trish, and Sarah loaded up and headed out.

* * *

When Sarah and Trish were passed out in the back, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and got out and Sam followed.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying." Sam said.

"Come on. Is that really what you think? How could he do it?"

"He did it for you and to keep Trish safe Dean."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him, wherever he is right now….he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

"How many people do you think Dad saved, total?"

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man. So we've gotta keep going. For him…Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?"

Dean never said anything. Truth was for a second it did cross his mind. Part of him thought that he could keep Trish safe and they could live the rest of his time in peace but he couldn't do that. He wasn't sure he would trust himself enough to do that.

Trish sat in the car with her eyes close. She heard everything and felt every feeling that was running through Dean at this point. It broke her heart but she knew that part of this was her fault and somehow she was going to fix this. Dean needed his father.

***Ok so there ya go. If you still want this updated then please review and I wont keep you waiting long again. **


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one week since Dean found out about what John had done for him and Trish. But Dean being Dean refused to talk about it. He just stayed out in the salvage yard cleaning up his car. Trish didn't want to push so she stayed away and let him deal with the pain the only way he knew how. She watched him from the kitchen window as he worked. "Morning sweetie." Her father said as he walked into the room.

Trish sighed as she looked at Dean once more and turned around, "Morning Dad. How did you sleep?"

"Fine and you?"

"I didn't." she said and turned back to the window, "Why wont he talk to me dad? Its not like I don't know how he's feeling."

"You know Dean Trish. He has never been one to show any kind of emotion. Just let him be and one day he will be ready to talk."

"Yeah but when will that be?"

"Kid I wish I knew." Bobby said as he grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the table.

Trish just watched him and thought about how she was going to fix this and even if she should. She was torn at what the right thing was to do. Dean needed his father back but the only way to do that would be making some kind of Dean. Considering demons seemed to have an interested in here she knew they would gladly made the deal but she would have to switch with John and she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. This was a hard decision for her. When she looked at her father she knew she couldn't leave him a lone but then again with out her around demons maybe would stop following them.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" Trish said and took a seat next to him. "What if you could do something to make someone else happy but at a price, what would you do?"

"Well that all depends. One the price and two if what you are going to do would really make them happy."

"I know it would."

"Alright then would it make you happy?"

"Seeing them happy would make me happy."

"Just the one person?"

"Maybe."

Bobby slid the paper aside and looked at his daughter, "Trish, what is all this about? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about Johns deal and wondering what was going through his head that's all."

"John did what he had to do to save his son. Any father would make that sacrifice. I know that if it was you that I would do the same thing in a heartbeat and you know that."

"I know. I guess sometimes I feel like I have a lot of questions."

"I think we all do Trish but trying to figure it all out will just make your head hurt." He laughed, "But to answer your main question….if I could do something to save the person I love and in this case that's you, I would do it."

"Thanks Dad." Trish said and gave the older hunter a kiss on his forehead. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby."

Trish walked through the house wondering what the right choice was. After all John did die for her and Dean so was it only right she tried to repay the favor?" She looked at Sam and Sarah as they sat in the den talking about a random painting her father had. Sam may be her best friend but half the time she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. At least now he had someone to share his interest.

She headed outside and walked over to the garage where Dean was once again waxing the impala. "Hey" she said as she walked closer to him.

"Hey" he replied, never looking up from the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" he said. "Where is Sam and Sarah? I figured you would be hanging out with them."

"They are inside talking about some weird painting. Even when I hear what they are thinking I don't know what the hell they are talking about. So….how you doing?"

Dean just tossed his rag aside, "Really? Are we on this again?" he asked and walked over and covered the wax. "You should know how I'm doing Trish."

"You don't have to get an attitude Dean! I was just asking."

"Well don't ask stupid question!" he snapped. Dean looked at her standing there with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes, "Listen I'm sorry. I just want you to stop coming out here and asking how I'm doing. It gets old."

"You know what, I am sorry I even care." Trish said and turned back toward the house.

"So you are just going to walk away?" Dean asked her.

Trish snapped back around to him, "What else do you want me to say? You don't want to talk about anything and I really done care to stand here in silence watching you word on that damn car…..again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! She yelled back at him, "I have to run out. I will be back later." She said and walked over to her car. When she got in she sat there. Something had to be done about Dean. They couldn't live like this anymore. His attitude was getting worse. The least she could do was go and see if there was anyway to save John from hell.

* * *

Trish drove over three hundred mile to a crossroads. She wanted to make sure that no one would find her. She put her i.d. in a small metal box and buried it. "Well I never thought I would see you here." Trish turned around and saw a brunette with red eyes smiling at her.

"What can I say, I like a good adventure." Trish said.

"So what are you doing here…Trish." The demon smiled, "Where's Dean?"

"Busy so it's just you and me."

"You have a lot of guts coming here. There are a lot of us out there that want you dead."

"Yeah I get the newsletter."

"So what can I do for you huh?" she asked as she walked closer.

"I want to ask you a question."

"Sorry sugar but that's not the way this works. I am not a magic eight ball."

"Ok well then what if I just send you back to hell right now?"

"Ok fine! You and Dean really are made for each other. You can ask me one thing. I have other customers to attend to."

"If I wanted to make a deal for John, what would be the terms?" Trish asked nervously.

"Well that's easy, I would kill you now and daddy would be home in time for dinner and Dean and Sammy would live happily ever after." She smiled.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"So the question I have for you is….. are you willing to die for them?"

Trish knew she would but she wasn't ready to die just yet. She was young and maybe that made her just a little bit selfish. "I think I can help with this deal." Trish and the demon looked to their left and saw a man with yellow eyes looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" the crossroads demon asked.

"Well I heard Trish was here and I just couldn't pass up the chance to see her again. How are you doing Trish? How's the family?" he smiled.

"What do you want?" Trish asked. "This has nothing to do with you or are you just here to kill me?"

"You know that did cross my mine. After all you can make things very bad for me if you want to but then again you haven't really learned to use you power yet so I think I am safe." He winked. "I couldn't help but over hear that you want daddy John back from the pit."

"I was just asking."

"What if I tell you that it's possible and you get to live a long life with Dean and have lot of little babies?"

"What? You can't do that!" the crossroads demon said.

"Uh, I am a little higher on the food chain so I can do what I want so you just stand there and shut the hell up." He said to her and looked back at Trish. "Let's talk. I will bring John back just for you." He said as he ran his back of his palm over her cheek, "You have grown into quite an attractive young woman Trish."

Trish jerked away from him and backed up, "You make me sick and it would make me happy to kill you."

"And fiery. Oh I like that. Don't you even want to here what I can offer you?"

Every part of Trish was telling her to run away and never look back but she wasn't moving. Why was she not moving? Before she knew it she was asking, "What?"

"It's a really generous deal if I say so myself. Maybe I have a soft spot for you."

"Just tell me already!"

"Fine! Man you are a pushy one. Me and my friend over here will talk about we will bring John back if…."

"If what? You get my soul? Duh I kind of figured that already."

Yellow eyes laughed, "Not unless that is what you want. All I want from you if a trade. You get John back if you give me your powers."

"What?"

"Not forever. Just for the next….lets say…..three months. Whether you like it or not there is a storm coming and you are a big part of it. Let's just say I have seen it. All you have to do is sit out for a few months."

"So you can get to Sam? No way."

"Oh Sam will be fine. More than likely. Plus he will have Dean and his father to keep him safe. And after everything is over you get your powers back, I get what I want and we all part ways. How bad could it be? I mean I will even go to say there is a good chance I could still die so I am getting the bad end of the deal here." He said and walked over to her. "So Trish…what do you say or the question is do you trust the Winchester to keep you and little Sammy safe?"

Trish stood there. This deal wasn't bad at all. Three months without her powers was no big deal. Half the time they did nothing but make her and Dean fight. If she did this all of them could find this guy before he hurt anyone else. John was a good hunter and she knew he could do it. But she could never tell then what she did. Not even her father. This was her chance to give something back to Dean. What to do?

"Time is ticking Trish. Tick tock tick tock!"

* * *

Dean walked into the house and picked up his phone and once again tried to call Trish, "Hey Trish it's me again. Where the hell are you? Call me back!" he said and slammed the phone shut. She had been gone for hours.

He walked down the stair and saw Sam and Sarah walked into the house. "Did you find her?"

"No she wasn't anywhere. Dean I am telling you she just went somewhere to think. She use to do that all the time." Sam said.

"Well she needs to get her ass home. Is Bobby still out looking?"

"Yeah."

"We need to find her." Dean said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's her now." Sam said and they walked over to the door. When they opened it up the felt like they couldn't breathe.

"Hey boys." Dean and Sam just stood there. They were looking at their father. What the hell was going on? Dean had a bad feeling about this.

***So…what do you think? Keep going? I put this story on hold because I wasn't sure who was reading it so if you are out there let me know. Thanks you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Sam stood there in shock as John Winchester just looked between the two of them. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let me inside before I freeze to death?" he asked.

Dean looked at Sam and back to his dad, "You aren't coming in here until we know what the hell you are?"

"Sam, is everything ok?" Sarah asked as she walked up behind them with a worried look on her face.

Sam turned around to her and pushed her back a little, "Sarah, I want you to go upstairs and stay there until I come get you. Do not come out ok?"

"Ok." She said. She didn't want to ask anymore questions. She just trusted him and went up the stairs.

Dean pushed John back as he and Sam walked out onto the porch. Dean knew this couldn't be his father. "Tell me what the hell you are!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, it's really me. I know this must sound crazy but it's me. I don't know how or why I am here but….here I am. Something isn't right about this."

"And you just expect us to believe you?" Sam asked.

John smiled a little, "I guess I taught you boys well. Never trust anyone. I guess there is just one thing left to do now." John said.

Trish was about forty miles from her house and her mind was racing. She knew she could never tell anyone what she had done. Her father would be upset and John would flip. Not to mention Dean would want to have her committed if he knew. This may not have been the best decision but she felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter. Dean and Sam needed their father and that was all there was to it. This deal wasn't bad. She just gave up her powers for a few months. How bad could it be?

When she pulled up in front of the house, she saw all the lights were on. She wondered if John was in there but there was only one way to find out. Trish got out of the car and walked inside. She knew they would have questions as to where she has been but she had been taught to lie since she was five so she could be able to handle it.

Trish walked into the house and took a deep breath. She had to stay calm and act as if she didn't know anything. "I'm back." She called out and hung her jacket next to the door. "Dad?"

"He is still out looking for you." Dean said as he walked down the stairs. "Where have you been? I have tried to call you all day!"

"I just needed to take a drive and clear my head. Jeez Dean I didn't know I had to check with you before I did something." She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't say that but if you are going to be gone all day it would be nice if you would let someone know! You dad has been out there worried sick!"

"I will call him in a minute." Trish said and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Well after you do that I think we need to have a talk." Dean said.

Trish began to get nervous 'Could he know already?' she asked herself. She was already missing the ability to read minds and it had only been four hours. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think there is something you need to see but first I want you to keep in mind that we did every test in the book."

Trish knew that John was here and she was so excited to see him but just kept a straight face so she didn't give anything away. "Ok so tell me what it is first so I don't freak out."

"Just come with me." Dean said and Trish followed him into the den. When she walked in there she saw John stand up from the couch.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled at her.

"John." She said and into his arms and began to cry. She was happy that the deal had worked and he was now back with them. "I missed you." She cried into his shoulder.

"You have no idea kid." They finally parted after a few minutes and he looked at her. "It is just so good to see you again."

"I've missed you but how are you here?"

"We don't know." Dean said and walked farther into the room and took a seat. "That is what we have been trying to figure out. There is no way someone just pulled dad because they were in a good mood."

"Do you think it was demons?" Trish asked.

"We don't know." John said, "I have a feeling that whoever pulled me out is going to want something from me and the more I think about it the more I think I know who it is."

"W-Who?"

"Yellow eyes. He is the one I made the deal with. Maybe he needs me for something." John said. He was thinking to himself that maybe we was pulled out so lead yellow eyes to Sam but he wasn't going to say that to anyone. No one really knew all that he did about his youngest son and the plans the demon had for him and kids like him.

"Whatever it is we will figure it out. I am just glad you are back." Trish said and hugged him again.

"Me too. We are all going to have to be ready for what is to come. We are really going to need your help."

Trish knew there was nothing she could do to help them now. Part of the deal was for her to sit out and that is was she was going to do. Plus she didn't have her powers so she wouldn't be able to help them anyways. "I will do what I can." She told him. She had to keep her straight face for now. "Where is Sam?"

"He and uh…Sarah went to get something to eat and bring it back. I like her." John smiled. "I have to say I wasn't thrilled that he told a stranger what we did but I can see why he did."

"We all have to open up to someone sometime John."

John smiled at her, "Looks like I even have a few things to learn."

"We will get you there." Trish smiled. "Well I am going to let you guys catch up while I call Dad. If I were you I would leave. I have a feeling he is going to yell for a good hour at me." she laughed, "You know Bobby."

"Yeah I remember but he loves you."

"I know. I will catch up with you guys a little later." Trish said and began to talk out of the room when Dean.

"Trish, hang on a sec." Dean said and walked over to her, "Listen about earlier…"

"Dean, it's ok. You have been going through a lot."

"I know but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and for that I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We wouldn't be us if we didn't fight at least once a day." she smiled, "Now go and spend time with you dad. I will be here when you get back."

"What will you be doing when I get back?" he whispered as he arched his eyebrow at her.

Trish leaned in closer to make sure John would not hear them. "I will be upstairs waiting for you with nothing on but a smile." She winked.

"Then I guess I better go so I can get back and see what other faces I can make you make." Dean gave her a kiss and John cleared his throat.

Trish pushed Dean away from her and smiled at John, "Sorry. I will see you later."

"Hey tell Sam to give us a call when he get back so he can meet up with us."

"Will do. Have fun guys and John, I am so glad to have you back." Trish said before she walked up stairs to call her father. She felt like she should warm him before he got back and saw his dead friend in his house and started shooting.

* * *

Later on that night after being yelled at by Bobby about how she should have called, Trish sat on her bed thinking about what she had done. The more she thought about it the more something didn't feel right. She felt like she was missing something. Maybe it was all just in her head. Everything was going to be ok now. She had to believe that. Seeing Dean happy was all that mattered to her.

It was close to midnight and she was still sitting on the bed in a daze when Dean walked into the room. "I think you are wearing a little more than a smile." Dean said and Trish was still just looking at the wall, "Trish you ok?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

Trish heard the door click and looked up, "Oh, sorry Dean. I didn't here you come in. I was just sitting here thinking about everything."

Dean slipped off his shoes and got on the bed next to her. "It doesn't seem real does it? Part of me still thinks this isn't real."

"I'm glad he's ok and back. I know how much you missed him Dean." Trish said and leaned against his arm. "Things are going to change now aren't they?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that you have your dad back. I have a feeling that things are going to go back the way they once were. You know with you on the road all the time and John calling the shots."

"So you think I am going to pick up and leave you again? After everything we have been though in the past year?"

"Dean we both know that as soon as he says lets go you are all gone again. Its just who you guys are and I am ok with that."

"Trish listen to me, if we do leave I will come back for you as much as I can. Things are different now and one day you will be with me all the time. You just have to trust me a little bit here."

Trish twisted her ring on her left finger, "I do its just I have had some time to think while you were gone."

"That's never a good thing." Dean said and Trish smiled as she nudged him, "I was kidding. You need to stop worrying or things are going to start blowing up knowing you and that crazy power of yours."

Trish smiled at him. She knew Dean hated the fact that she was different sometimes and the only good thing that was going to come out of this was that they could finally have a normal relationship. Whatever that was.

The next morning, Dean was outside with John shooting beer can off the fence. John had to make sure he was still sharp. He was worried about what was to come and wanted them all to be ready. Trish stood in her room putting up her hair as she watched them out the window. Sam walked in the room and up behind Trish. "There you are." He said and she about jumped out of her skin.

"Jeez Sam! You scared the hell out of me."

"Wow…that's a first. I thought you would have heard me come in."

"You didn't knock so how would I have known? I'm not a mind reader."

"Uh, yes you are and I was thinking about a hundred different things when I walked in." he said.

"Oh…well I had my mind on something else." Trish said and walked over to grab a shirt from her dresser. "Plus, I am trying not to listen in on people anymore."

"Since when? You love hearing what people are thinking about."

"God Sam just drop it ok! I don't always have to listen to all you random thoughts!" she snapped. 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am just a little sleepy."

"Don't worry about it. We all had a crazy night but I just came to tell you that Sarah made breakfast."

"Ok. I will be down there in just a few minutes." Trish smiled at him. When he was gone, Trish took a minute and thought about what happened. She just bit Sam's head off for no reason and trust was she didn't really fell sorry about it. What was happening to her?

***Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Just as Joyce lol. Anyways I hope you all liked it and things are about to change a lot with Trish. Who will pick up on it first? Can anybody guess? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next night at dinner the six sat around the table as John had his first home cooked meal since he had been back from hell. He hasn't said much about it but by the look on his face they knew it was anything but good and no one was about to push him to talk about it. Dean once hinted that maybe Trish could see what was going on in that head of his but she told Dean she wasn't going to invade his privacy like that. She wasn't about to tell Dean she had done and she could no longer do anything like that.

Sam watched Trish as she sat there pushing the peas around her plate. Something was wrong with her and some how he could feel it inside him. She had been quiet or snapping at everyone over little things. When he tried to talk to Dean about it Dean just said she was upset that now that John was back Dean would be hunting with him and he told her it was safe for her to stay at the house until she was really needed. Sam knew that was pissed her off and upset her considering her and Dean were getting married but he knew that is not what was causing her attitude and truth be told she seem pale looking.

There was only one way to see what was going on and he knew how to do it. _Hey Trish, pass the ketchup._ He said in his mind. He knew that every time they eat she listened to what people were thinking. It was her favorite time to ease drop. He sat there for a minute and she did nothing so he tried again and again, asking different things each time. He even called her names just to get a reposed but he got nothing. "Trish." He said out loud and she looked up, "Can you pass the ketchup please." He said as if he was asking her all night.

Trish rolled her eyes, "You don't have to yell. If you want something just ask." She said and slid it to him.

"I did." Sam said and looked at her.

"Uh no you didn't. I think I would have heard you." She said and went back to what she was doing.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Sam said. "But my mistake." Sam said.

"So boys we're leaving at dawn tomorrow so I want you both up and ready." John said.

Just like Trish thought nothing had changed, "Aren't you even going to ask if they want to go with you?" she asked John. John and Dean looked at her, "What? I was just asking."

"Don't." Dean said.

"Fine just trying to make conversation. My bad."

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing."

"Really? You've been a bitch all day."

"Watch it Dean." Bobby warned him and looked over at Trish, "Everything ok baby girl? You have been a little short with everyone today."

"I'm sorry I think I just tired and a little over whelmed with everything. I didn't mean anything by it." She smiled at everyone. "I think I am just going to excuse myself and get a little extra sleep."

"Ok sweetie." Bobby said.

Once her plate was in the sink, Trish walked out of the kitchen and outside. "I think I'm going to go talk to her." John said. He knew something wasn't right and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Trish sat on the porch swing staring out across the salvage yard. Something was wrong with her and she knew it. She felt like something was missing and it wasn't just her abilities. When she made that deal and her powers went to that monster she felt as if he took something else from her but she wasn't sure yet what that was. Maybe it was just all in her head and she really was just tired. Either way John was back and Dean was happy. That's all that mattered to her.

John walked out the front door and saw Trish sitting there swinging her legs and it reminded him of when she was younger. "Care for some company?" He asked.

Trish turned and looked at him with a small smile, "Of course not."

John walked over and sat next to her with his arm resting behind her, "You know this is where me and you first talked. You were about five years old. Me and the boys come in to get some supplies and Bobby put us up for the night. About two a.m. I heard someone walk outside and I looked out the window to see you sitting here with your bear in you lap. When I came out here and asked what you were doing you said..."

"Talking to my mother." Trish said.

"Yeah." John smiled, "and then you told me I could talk too if I wanted."

"I remember. That was a long time ago." Trish said.

"Yeah it was. But we had a lot of conversations on this swing over the years. So good and some bad."

"I agree with that. I was sitting here when you tried to ground me when I was 14."

"I had reasons." John said, "you have a way of finding trouble."

"That's not true. For some reason trouble finds me." Trish said, "just lucky I guess."

John watched Trish as she played with her hands. He knew something wasn't right with her. She was hiding something from them all. "So I have to ask...is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Nope." Trish said and looked him in the eye. Lying to him use to be a lot harder than this.

"You sure about that because you've been acting weird since I got back. I know I was gone for awhile but I know you."

"You mean you knew me. I'm not the same little girl that believed her mothers is in the stars." Trish said.

"I know that but I have a feeling something is going on with you abilities."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I forgot. John Winchester knows everything."

"Ok one you can lose that attitude and two I know something is off because the things going on in my head would give you nightmares and you aren't fazed bit."

"That's because I'm not listening to what you are thinking. It's not my place. I told Dean that."

"Sweetheart you are crazy if you think I believe that. You have been a nosy person since I've known you. You do anything you aren't supposed to so don't tell me you all of a sudden give people their privacy. What's going on?" He asked in a firm tone.

Trish huffed and jumped off the swing, "Nothing is wrong with me! I told you I'm tired and I don't feel good so just leave it at that!"

John got off the swing and walked over to her, "Yell at me one more time and I will bend you over my knee. I don't care how old you are!"

"Sorry." Trish said, "But I'm fine. Its just things have been crazy around here and I just need some extra sleep. Maybe that's why I can't hear or feel anything."

"That makes since I guess but if something else is going on I want you to tell me or even Dean you got it?"

"Yeah I got it but I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright," John said and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night John and I'm glad you're back." She smiled.

"Its good to be back but I have a feeling it's going to come with a price."

"Always does." Trish said before walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

John turned and looked at the night sky as he sighed. Something wasn't right.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next morning Sarah was up making coffee for the guys to take on the road with them but she was not the only one up. Dean and Trish had been up over an hours arguing with each other and it was just getting louder as they both tried to get the other to see things their way.

"Morning." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. I made you guys some coffee and sandwiches to take with you." She said and handed a bag to Sam who smile, "It's not much."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." She smiled. "So what's with all the yelling? Trish really not want Dean to leave or something."

"I think it has more to do with the fact he told her to stay here." Sam said and sat down at the table. "She seems to think history is repeating itself."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"A few years ago dad called Dean in on a hunts and he left Trish behind. They broke it off with each other and didn't talk for a long time until Dean needed her help and then they came got me. Other than a few temporary break ups they have been back together ever since then. I think she is just scared."

"Oh I see now. Instead of yelling he needs to just tell her that." Sarah said. "I mean this is what you guys do right?"

"Yeah but Dean and Trish had never been really good at talking calmly with each other. Its all yelling all the time."

"But they love each other."

"Yeah and we still wonder why." Sam smiled. "So are you going to be ok here?"

"Yeah I think so. Trish is just awesome and Bobby is really nice. I think I could learn a little bit from them." Sarah smiled, "Just try and come back in one peace. I kind of like having you around."

"I'll do my best." Sam said before leaning over and giving her a small kiss.

Trish stood there with her arms crossed as she watched Dean pack his duffel. "I told you I am not leaving you!" he snapped again.

"Then let me come with you guys. I have been with you for over a year now so don't stand there and tell me crap like 'I just want you safe' or whatever!"

Dean zipped up his bag and turned to her, "Look I am tired of fighting about this. I will be back."

"When?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know where we are going yet."

"So how do you know that you will be back then huh?" she asked, "You have no idea what you are going after! You could get killed or something."

"That could happen anytime! So what you want to be there and watch me die? Is that it?" he asked.

"Of course not but I would feel better if I was there helping." She said.

"Well tough because you aren't going this time. Next time sure but damn it I just got my dad back and would it kill you to give me, him, and Sam a little space?"

"No. If that's what you want then fine. Take all the space you need." She said. She was pissed.

_The only reason you had John back was because of me and now you're pushing me to the side. I should have seen this coming. Why did I make that deal anyways? Who needs them?_

_Wait what am I saying? I'm glad I made the deal. Dean needed John and so did Sam. I am being selfish here. I should let them have their time. What is wrong with me?_

"You know that is not what I mean when I say space." Dean said, pulling her out of her thought.

"I know its just…..I'm just not feeling like myself." Trish said, "I'm sorry. Just go and come back soon."

Dean looked at her. She had some serious multi personality thing going on but he wasn't about to get into it right now.

He dropped his bag to the floor and walked over to her, "Don't worry about it." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back soon and you can come with us."

"I promise you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because when I get back I'm marrying you Trish Singer." He smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah so you and Sarah and do all that wedding stuff while I'm gone."

"I think I can do that." She smiled, "Just please be careful."

"I always am" he said before giving her a slow, passionate goodbye kiss.

Sarah and Trish stood on the porch and watched at the Winchester drove off. All they could do now was wait.

"So what should be do now?" Sarah asked her.

"I don't know about you but there is a bottle of whiskey with my name on it." Trish said and walked into the house.

Sarah just stood there for a second. This was not going to go well.

***So this story is old and has not been updated in a few months but I kind of have a plan for it now. I know at one time some said they were still reading but I am not so sure. This doesn't do as well as my other but if I get around five reviews I will take it off hiatus. If not I'll just wait a few months. Thanks guys and I hope you liked : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed and everyday was the same thing. Trish got up and drank until she passed out again leaving Sarah to help out with everything around the house. She wondered if she should call Sam and let him know what was going on but she didn't want to worry him while he was on a hunt. She didn't want to risk Sam getting hurt in any way. She didn't know Trish that well but she had been around her a few months now and never has she seen Trish so out of it. Even when she was sober she didn't act like she had a care in the world. Something was wrong with her.

Sarah finished up the dishes just as Bobby came into the room, "You're up early." Bobby said to her.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still waiting to hear from Sam." Sarah said.

"He'll call when it's safe. Don't you worry about a thing. I'm sure him and John are reconnecting. They weren't on the best terms when John dies."

"I heard." Sarah said, "So can I make you some breakfast or anything?"

"No if I get hungry I know my way around the kitchen. So where is that daughter of mine?"

"Still in bed I think. She was up late…again."

"I don't know what I am going to do with that girl. She has been acting really strange since John got back. I don't know what it is." Bobby said. "I worry about that girl sometimes."

"Do you think she is uh…maybe getting a new ability? I mean I know she can move things sometimes and read thought but maybe its more." Sarah said.

"Maybe but why hide it or feel ashamed? She is use to change now."

"I don't know and its not really my place but I think she hates having them. She feels different or at least that's what she told me. She knows you guys worry about her already. Maybe she is afraid." Sarah said.

"That could but it but she should know that we all love her no matter what. The only reason we worry is because we know what's out there and what wants her dead."

"It must be scary for her. She wants to be normal with Dean. Maybe she is trying to do that."

"I will never understand those two kids." Bobby said and shook his head, "I'll talk to her and get to the bottom of it."

Bobby got up from the table and walked out of the room and up the stairs to Trish's room.

He walked inside and saw her still passed out, "Trish, get up." He said and kicked the bed.

"Go away dad." She moaned and rolled over.

"No me and you need to have a talk now get up before I get the hose." He said.

Trish grunted and sat up, "What?" she said and saw her fathers glare, "Sorry. What would you like to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you. You're bitchy, ill , and snapping at everyone and that's not you. Not to even mention the drinking. What's up?" he asked and sat on her bed.

"Nothing is up with me. Why does everyone keep asking me what is wrong? Cant I just be in a bad moos from time to time?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't get an attitude with me girl. I am still your father." He warned her with a firm tone.

"I know but I am just tired of every time I have a bad day you guys think something is wrong with me or I am up to something." She said. "I'm a girl and I am allowed to have bad days."

"Yeah you are but this is unlike you. I mean John is back from the dead. You would think you would be happy. I know you and him were close. It's almost like you aren't even happy or surprised." Bobby said.

Trish rolled her eyes and got off the bed, "I'm happy he's back. I was devastated when he died and so was Dean so yeah I'm happy. Happy Happy Happy!" she said and brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"That attitude right there is why we have question." Bobby said. "Is it your powers? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Trish turned and looked at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you baby girl. Just tell me what is going on."

Trish sighed and walked over and sat next to him, "My powers are gone." She said.

Bobby stared at her for a second and wasnt sure if he heard her right or not, "Are you serious? Just like that they are gone?"

"Yeah just like that. I have no idea why." She lied to her father.

"Huh….I wonder if it has something to do with John being back." Bobby said. "This is all a little strange."

"What? Wh-Why would you say that?" she asked nervously.

"Well it fits. John pops up from the pit and you lose your mojo. Something's not right. I better look into this."

"No just leave it alone. Let's just be happy that John is back and I'm no longer a freak. Everyone is happy."

"Trish Singer don't ever let me hear you call yourself that again. Do you understand me? You were never a freak." Bobby said. "But something is not right and I need to find out what. Now you go shower and wash the booze off you and go help Sarah with the chores."

"Yes sir." Trish said. As she watched her father walk out she hoped that he would not find anything. He would kill her if he knew the truth.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The three Winchesters walked into the next motel room in the next town and threw their bags on the beds, "Do you really think he's here?" Sam asked. "I mean we have been over 1000 miles in two days."

"If I tracked everything right and I know I did then if not him its someone else that can tell us where that son of a bitch is at." John said. "Trust me."

"I don't I'm just trying to get on the same page here."

"Just be ready for anything. This could be it boys." John said. "We need to be ready."

"We will be." Dean said and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "Guess I need to make a call real fast." Dean said and walked outside and dialed Trish and waited for her to answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hey baby."

"_Hey. I take it you're alive."_

"Yeah." He laughed.

"_Wow you must have been all over the place with no phone reception."_

"Been busy but I just wanted to hear your voice before we headed out tonight."

"_I miss you." She said. "Please be careful."_

"I will. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Dean hung up the phone and went back inside where John and Sam were smiling at him, "Aww how cute." John joked.

"Shut up. Are we going or what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just a second." John said, "I need to go get something out of the car." He said and walked out the door.

When thirty minutes went back and John had yet to return Dean and Sam got a little worried. "You think he ditched us again?" Sam asked.

"What? No way. I mean the guy has been back less than a week." Dean said. "I'll call him." Dean said.

The phone only rang a few times before John answered, "Hey dad where the hell are you?"

_"Got a lead so I followed. Why don't you boys load up and meet me."_ John said on the other line.

Dean knew why the tone in his fathers voice that something wasn't right, "Ok sure." Dean said and looked over at Sam.

_"I'm at 5637 Monroe St."_

"See you in a few." Dean said and hung up the phone. "We have to go."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Monroe St."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"That he got a lead. I mean come on man. He got a lead in the parking lot? I don't think so. He's in trouble. Told you he was rusty." Dean said and him and Sam headed out the door to track down their father.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Now was that so hard?" Gordon asked as he looked down at John.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what this is all about." John said. He knew he boys would be ok. He trained then well and they weren't about to show up empty handed.

"I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools." Gordon smiled.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" John asked.

"She didn't make it."

"Well, you're a son of a bitch."

"Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester." Gordon said and looked at John, "I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything." He said.

"Really? Because a demon told you?" John knew it was the truth. He has known for a long time but he wasn't about to say that.

"I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them.

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" John asked.

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too. Too bad Dean has to die with him. I like the kid."

"You think my boys are stupid enough to walk through that front door?"

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid? No. They're going to scope the place, see me covering the front door, so they're going to take the back. And when they does they'll hit the tripwire. Then boom."

"They are not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire." John said.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one. Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, i really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick." Gordon said.

"You're making a mistake." John said.

"No I don't think so." Gordon said. "This word is going to crap and its up to people like us to stop it. See I also heard something else a few days ago that might interest you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" John asked.

"A few days ago I was taking care of a few demons when I heard rumors that the great John Winchester was back from the dead. But how is that possible I thought. Then I heard something else about your little group. Seems the one person that could end this all in the blink of an eye turned her back and went dark side."

John just stared at Gordon. There was only person he could be talking about.

"Seems Trish had more going for her than a nice ass but you knew that. Demons want or wanted her dead but not now. Not since she made a deal with the demon that control Sam and everyone like him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked.

"Oh I thought you knew. She gave up everything to get you back. Bad mistake on her part. Now he's pretty damn unstoppable. So guess who is next on my list. She's going down with the rest of them and there is nothing you can do. This has to be done."

John couldn't believe what he just heard. Was this true? Did Trish really give up her abilities to a demon to get him back? If they made it out of this alive he was going to have a few words with her and it wasn't going to be good.

***Since you guys were so awesome and reviewed this is off hiatus but keep those review coming! Please. Ok so this was part of 'hunted' but as you can see I changes it because I mean John is back so everything will change now. I just had to have someone tell John and I was like hmmm Gordon would work so there you go. So anyways please review and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 days later**

Trish was up in her bedroom listening to her radio looking up at the ceiling. She hasn't heard from Dean in two day but yet she didn't really care. She didn't feel scared or worried like she always did. She was calm. She never even tried to call him. Something didn't feel right inside. There was this hole and she had a feeling it had something to do with the deal. She should be afraid but she wasn't she was somewhat happy and felt... relieved. No powers to worry about, no wondering if Dean thought she was a freak, nothing at all to worry about. Maybe this was a blessing. John was back and she was normal finally. Things may be looking up. Maybe her and Dean would live a normal life one day. That's if John let'sthem.

"Knock knock." Sarah said as she opened the door, "Can I come in?"

Ssure." Trish said and sat up on her bed, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just talked to Sam and they are on their way back here. They're about a hour out."

Ccool. I guess everything went ok."

"I guess. He said John was pissed but not talking."

Trish rolled her eyes, "And he's back. One thing you will learn is John Winchester is always pissed about something. You just learn to live with it or try."

"Its crazy he's back."

"Yeah I guess. Its kind of whatever. You learn to expect the unexpected around here."

"But this is out there. I mean back from the dead is odd don't you think?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Trish said and hopped off the bed.

"But you don't seem surprised or even...or even happy. Is everything ok?"

"What are you my therapist all of a sudden? Am I supposed to share and care with you?" Trish said in a low yell.

"N-no I was just asking. I'm sorry."

Trish saw the look in Sarahs eyes and felt a little bad but then again not really, "Look don't worry about it. I'm just...stressed. Everything is fine."

"Ok but if you need to talk..."

"I know I know you're there. I just want to be alone." Trish said and smiled at her.

"Ok. Well dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks."

Trish watched a Sarah walked out of the room and closed her door. Trish sighed and turned back around toward the bed. She was getting so tired of the guestions. When can't people just leave her alone?

John gripped the wheel and stepped on the gas. He had not said more that 3 words since Gordon told him what trish had done. At least they didn't have to worry about that guy anymore. John was pissed and was ready to have a little chat with Trish.

Dean saw the look in Johns eyes and knew something was wrong but he knew never to ask questions. Just sit back and shut up. That's the rules. But whatever was on Johns mind was not good.

They pulled up to Singer Salvage around six pm. John slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park. He waisted no time before jumping out of the car and almost running into the house.

"Dad wait!" Dean yelled out but John never stopped.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but let's go find out." Dean said and the two headed toward the house.

Trish heard the car pull up and she headed down the stair. By the time she made it to the bottom she saw the front door fly open and John walk in, "Hunt go well?" She asked.

John walked over to her and his look made Trish feel uneasy and she should feel that way. John grabbed her by the arms and pushed her hard into the wall making her yelp, "Ouch! What the hell John?" She asked.

"What did you do Trish! What the hell did you do?" He yelled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trish said trying to free herself but it was no use.

"Don't lie to me!"

"John you're hurting me!"

When Dean and Sam walked in and saw their father they were both afraid for Trish, "Dad what are you doing? Let he go!" Dean yelled.

John never litstened. He's eyes were locked on trish, "Tell me right now." He said

"Tell you what?" Trish asked, "You've lost your mind!"

"Dad what are you doing?" Sam asked, "Stop it!"

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" John asked her.

"Tell them what? That their father is a nut job?"

John pushed her harder into the wall and she winced in pain, "Tell them that you sold your sold to the devil to get me back. Tell them you handed the person that toko their mother everything he needs to kill us all! I want to hear you say it!"

Dean and Sam both froze when they heard John say that and they both looked at Trish, "No. She wouldnt do that." Sam said, "Trish?"

When she said nothing Dean became pissed. He knew that look in her eyes, "Son of a bitch! You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled, "Tell me this is a joke, Trish."

"Go ahead Trish and tell him." John said.

Trish pushed away from John hard and looked at all three, "Ok fine! I did it! I gave up everything for a little while to get John back. You happy now? You wanted your dad and now he's here!" she yelled at Dean, "Now maybe you can man up a little."

Sam heard the words coming out of her mouth but couldnt believe it. This was not Trish anymore. It looked and sounded like her but this was not his best friend. Something was missing inside her. She never would talk to Dean that way or ever John.

"What do you want me to say?" Trish said.

"Tell me that this is a fucking joke!" Dean yelled at her.

"Sorry son but its not. She's pretty much killed us all." John said.

"Oh stop being so damn dramatic. Its one little demon. What is he going to do? Read our minds to death. You are supposed to be the great John Winchester arent you?"

John grabbed her again and pushed her back agianst the wall. He was trying so hard to stay calm but she was making this harder and harder. "You have no idea what you gave him. You were just learing your ablilties and now he knows them all. You gave him more than you know."

"Truth be told if I could go back you would still be dead." She said and she was surprised herself. She knew she didnt mean that. It just came out. She felt herself slipping and she knew she was in trouble."

"J-John I..."

"Let her go right now!" Everyone turned around and saw Bobby standing there with a shotgun in his hands, "You have about two seconds to let go of my daughter or I start shooting." He said and cocked the gun.

John pushed away and looked back at Trish once more before turning back to Bobby, "You have no idea what she's done."

"I heard enough for now. I want you all to get the hell out and me and her will deal with this. You just take care of your own." Bobby said.

"After what she did looks like I am going to have to take care of them even more. They'll come for her Bobby and they'll come for Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Dont worry about it son." John said, "Lets go. Dean come on." John said and walked out the door.

Dean was pissed. He had never been so made in his life. Sure she did what she did for him but at what cost?

By the time Sarah walked into the room John was already out the door and back into the car, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Trish said, "You should go with them."

"Why?"

"Just go!" Trish yelled.

"Come Sarah. I'll help you pack." Sam said. He gave Trish a look and knew there was nothing he could say right now. His fear was going to come true. One day it was going to be her against him and it broke his heart. He could still feel what she was feeling. Too bad he felt nothing from her that mattered. She was empty.

"Dean you should leave." Bobby said.

"Just give us a minute." Trish said to her father.

"You got one minute and I want to see you in the kitchen." He told her and by that look Trish knew she was going to get her ass chewed.

Once he was gone she turned back to Dean and crossed her arms, "So go ahead and yell. I know you want to so domnt hold back."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. This was not the girl he loved.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I feel great. No longer a freak so you should be happy about that."

"I never said you were a freak, Trish."

"You didnt have to say it. Now you dont have to worry about me."

"No now I have to worry about you even more and Sam. Thanks for that." Dean said.

"I did you a favor. You wanted John well now you got him so go and enjoy your life without me getting in your way. Everything will be back to the way it once was." She said.

"You know what...I like that sound of that becasue I dont know who the hell you are right now. When you figure it out give me a call." Dean said.

"Dont hold your breath." She said as she took off the ring and placed it in his hands, "Daddy's waiting." She said.

Dean looked down at the ring and closed his hand. His heart was breaking but he had to get out of there. "Sam lets go!" he yelled and headed out the door.

Sam and Sarah said nothing to Trish as they walked by her and out the door. Once Trish heard the impala drive away something clicked inside and she dropped to her knees and tears began rolling down her cheeks. It was like she was back and they way she was feeling made her want to die. She knew the demon was messing with her. Maybe this was part of his plan. Some how he was controlling her to get her away from Sam and the Winchester.

Bobby walked in and saw his daughter on the floor, "My God...Trish."

Trish looked up at her father and was panting, "Help me." She cried.

Bobby got down next to her and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. For the first time he was clueless on what to do for his baby girl. Things were going to get bad. He could feel it.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME :)**


End file.
